Latina Heat
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: After the tragic death of her father, Lillie Belle was determined to bring back honor to the Guerrero name. But when she finds out that she isn't who she thinks she is, how will she take the news? And what does her arch nemisis have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Latina Heat

Plot: After the tragic death of her father, Lillie Belle was determined to bring back honor to the Guerrero name. But when she finds out that she isn't who she thinks she is, how will she take the news? And what does her arch nemisis have to do with it?

Disclaimer I own Lille and only Lillie.

Warning: M for later chapters.

Chapter One: Growing Up Guerrero

All my life I wanted to be just like my dad. I didn't play with dolls, I played with toy cars. I didn't watch shows on the Disney Channel or Cartoon Network, I watched wrestling. That was something that the two of us never really got along with. He didn't like me watching wrestling, even though that's what he was. See, my dad is the great Eddie Guerrero. Yeah, that's right, I'm Lille Belle Guerrero.

I had my first run in with a superstar other than my family when I was ten. It was Thanksgiving and my dad was making a big deal about his friend Rey coming over. I was only ten at the time and was in my first stage of WWE fanism: adoration. When Dad opened the door and I saw Rey standing there, I instantly recognized him. I mean, this was the luchador I had admired and wanted to be like. It made me silent all night and when Rey asked me about what grade I was in, I blurted out: "I'm your biggest fan!" There is nothing more embarrassing than sitting at a dinner table with two WWE superstars and telling the one that isn't your father that you are their biggest fan. I don't care how young I was, it was absolutely mortifying.

My dad, Uncle Rey (as I had grown to call him after that incident because of how close he was to my family), and cousin Chavo were never really home. They spent most of their time out on the road and I spent most of my time at home with my mom. Let's get one thing straight: my mom NEVER acted like she does on television when we were a happy family. She was always the good housewife who cooked delicious suppers and stayed faithful to a loving husband. I don't know what it was but something changed in my mom when she got on T.V.

I was 15 when my mom got the call that fateful November day. I had just gotten home from training with my Uncle Hector and my mom was in the kitchen at the table crying. "Mami? Is everything good?"

She looked up at me and whipped the tears from her eyes, "Sit down sweetie. We have to have a talk."

That right there told me something was seriously wrong. I sat across from her, "Okay. What's going on?"

"Sweetheart…your papi was found dead in his hotel room this morning."

I felt my heart hit rock bottom and I became numb but I didn't start crying. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! My dad was only in his thirties. People that young just didn't drop dead in hotel rooms. "Are…how…"

"Heart attack," my mom nodded.

I nodded, still not crying. Like I said before, I wanted to be just like my dad. I never saw him cry, except for when he won the title, so I would never cry. I suddenly remembered what he had told me when I was just five years old. It was during one of his rare appearances at home. I had been playing outside and had scraped my knee up pretty bad. I came running to him inside and while he was cleaning it off he said, "Buck up Lillie Belle. Tears are our way of saying the words we can't. I know you can talk." For some reason those words were what struck me the most. I didn't cry when I found out he was dead, I didn't cry when I went to the star studded funeral, I didn't even cry when I gave my speech on Friday Night Smackdown about my dad. I was sad but I never cried. All I could hear were the words he told me when I was five.

After dad died, I gave up on a life in the ring. In fact, I gave up on much of a life at all. Mom had started to become cold and bitter, Chavo and Uncle Rey were always gone, and someone had to help pay for the house. I quit school and got two jobs: one at a nearby resteraunt as a waitress and the other at a nearby horse racing track shoveling manure. I even started doing something I had sworn to my dad that I would never do: I started cutting. It was a way to face my inside pain without having to tell the world. I hated what I had become one day I tried to end it all with a simple slit of the wrist. Notice I said try.

I woke up afterwards in a hospital room with Rey, Chavo, and my mom sitting next to me. "Lillie…thank god your okay," Chavo smiled.

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us?" my mom asked.

"It helped. I had to be strong and it helped," I replied softly. It was then that realization dawned on me. This wasn't honoring my dad. In fact, this was not only tarnishing my name but the Guerrero name as well. I didn't want that. I wanted my dad to be proud of me. That was the last time I ever went to the hospital for cutting and the last time I ever did cut. I started training with my Uncle Hector again and even got my G.E.D.

Then one summer my life really picked up. Rey and Chavo had come over for my 18th birthday. We were laughing and talking and Rey stood up on a chair to propose a toast. "To Lillie Belle Guerrero, Smackdown's newest diva. That is, if she wants it."

I was speechless. Me? On Smackdown? "Rey do…do you mean it?" I smiled.

"Vince told me to offer the job to you. What's it gonna be? Yes or no?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes," I shouted. I shot up like a daisy through the snow. I hugged Rey and then Chavo and then my mom. But if I had known then what I would be getting myself into, I would have thought it out first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Conference with Vince

It's been about a month since I accepted my job in the WWE. I've been doing my research on different superstars on Smackdown. Most I don't have to worry about. There are a few, however, that do look like a problem. These Superstars are all men. I'm confident to face the divas and I know that's who I'll be facing as a superstar. I just wish I could use the talent I know I have and face someone that isn't just eye candy. Even Natalya Neidhart is a bit of eye candy. I don't plan to be just another pretty face.

Currently, I'm getting ready for a meeting with Vince McMahon in the hotel room I'm staying at in Stamford, CT. I've got my very short, ending just at the nape of my neck, combed so that it's flipped under at the edges. My emerald green eyes are behind my sunglasses, which I plan on taking off once I get into his office. Instead of my usual belly shirt and jeans I'm wearing an emerald green tunic cinched at the waist with a black belt and black leggings. I smile at myself in the mirror. This isn't me. This is a façade I'm going to be putting on to make sure I can get a job. The real me would never be caught dead in this.

I get in my old Pinto and drive the ten miles to the WWE headquarters. It's a formidable building with lots of cars parked outside. I park a few spots away from the front door and walk to the lobby. The receptionist is sitting at her desk and she gives me a soft smile, "Mr. McMahon has been waiting for you. You can go on up now."

I sigh and go into the elevator. This is nervewracking. Never before have I been this nervous. I'm just glad that I flied my nails down so I can't nervously nibble on them. The elevator stops at the top floor and I stride down the hall and to the office at the very end of the narrow hallway. I knock three times before entering. There, sitting at his desk in all his evil wrath and glory, is Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Now, let me say this: as sinister an aura as you get whenever this man walks into an arena or you see him on television, it's nothing compared to the aura he has when you're close to him. Creepy as hell.

"Ah, you must be Miss Guerrero," nods Vince. He stands up and walks over to me, offering a hand. I shake his hand and he gestures towards a chair, "Have a seat. We have a lot to talk about."

I plop down in one of the chairs across the desk from Vince, removing my glasses and trying to sit lady like. "Why did you call this meeting, esse?"

"Well," Vince starts, "we need to talk about your in-ring persona. We see you as your father: the lying, cheating, and stealing style. Is that okay with you?"  
A light smirk plays on my lips as I remember the hilariocity of the things my dad use to do. One of my favorites was when he would get a chair and slap the mat with it, toss it to his opponent which confused them very much so, and fell to the mat; all of which he did while the ref was down so that when they got back up, he would look innocent and hurt. That would end up disqualifying his opponent. I could pull of that and so much more, "Sure."

"Good, good. Also, since you are probably stronger than half the superstars I have on Smackdown and undoubtedly stronger than all the divas, except for Beth that is, I would like to know if you are against fighting men," Vince voices, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

Man, Vince just knows how to tell you exactly what you want to hear. "No problem at all."

"Good, good. Now, have you given any thought to a theme song?"

I nod, "Yes esse. I have three songs I really like and think would make for a good theme song. "She Wolf" by Shakira, "Into The Night" by Chad Kroger, and "Smooth" by Santana."

Vince puts a hand on his chin, as if he's pondering something. "Go with "Smooth". It's not to masculine and but not to feminine."

I nod as the door opens and a handsome man enters the room. He's at least 6'2" and at least 230 lbs. of solid muscle. His skin is a gorgeous tan color with two chocolate brown eyes and shaved black hair. He has a soul patch on his chin that is neatly trimmed and helps to accent his handsome and defined features. He's wearing a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks. I've seen him before. This man is Dave Batista. He was one of my father's friends. "Whoa! Sorry Vinny Mac, didn't know you were at a meeting."

"No problem at all Dave. Just talking to Miss Guerrero here," Vince nods. I turn to look at Dave, doing a little Latina smirk.

"Lille? Is that you?" Dave asks, "Man the last time I saw you, you were 15. You've grown up!"

I smile as Dave comes to stand behind me. He was right. The last time I had seen him was the day of my Uncle's funeral. He had been crying alone in the back so my mom told me to go back there to see if he was going to be okay. I walked back to his pew and smiled, "You were a friend of my dads, huh?"

Dave looked at me and nodded, "Yeah. He…he stopped me from doing some stupid sh…things." He had caught himself before he cursed.

"Yeah. Dad was a good guy. We're all gonna miss him," I nodded patting his shoulder.

He had come over to our home with Rey, Chavo, and Chris Benoit after the funeral. We had talked together for a while about my dad and life in general. And trust me, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think he was a stud. But he was way older than me and we looked at each other as family and not as potential dating material. After all, he's 41!

"Earth to Lillie, Earth to Lillie," Dave days gently rasping his knuckles on the top of my head.

I blink a few times and smile, "Huh?"  
"Vince asked you when you'd like to meet with the technical team to talk about and work on your entrance," Dave smiles.

I nod, "I can meet with them before the show tonight. Am I going to get to fight tonight?"

"It depends on if we have time or not." Vince nods.

I nod and stand, shaking Vince's hand and hugging Dave. "I'll see you guys later." As I walk out of the building, I am suddenly worried and feel my stomach tighten. There are a lot of things that could go wrong tonight. The fans could take me coming to Smackdown wrong and boo me every time I go out to the ring. Other superstars could take me coming into their world to fight them wrong. Plus, if I'm going to be fighting men, finding a good boy friend is going to be damn hard. People are going to think I'm a lesbian.

Just great.

* * *

A few hours later after meeting with Vince I go to the arena in Stamford where the show's being

held. I walk to where the ring crew and tech crew are setting up the ring, hoping to find the person who's in charge. I've only ever been in a ring once, when I gave the speech about my dad after his funeral, so I have no idea what to do. An older looking woman in a black female suit with her long red hair pulled into a tight bun walks over to me. "You must be Lillie Guerrero. I'm Anna Castle, the technical supervisor. Vince told me you'd be here to talk through our intro."

I nod, "Yeah. How does that work?"

She leads me to a switchboard with very confusing buttons, knobs, and switches. "When you come out to do your entrance, the tech crew will flip these depending on a few things like your theme song and the color of the lights you'd be using. Since you don't have an entrance video at the moment, we'll be running your name up there only but as you progress and more video of you is made available, it'll change."

I nod, "Got it. Did Vince tell you my theme song?"

"Yes he did. Now, do you have a set entrance you'd like to use? Maybe something incorporating your father's classic cars?"

I bitterly laugh, "I don't have any of them with me. My dad's classic cars are kept locked up in the garage."

She nods, "Go up to the ramp so we can run through this a few times." I jog up to the curtain that leads to the ramp. Anna pushes the button for my theme song and then gives me a thumbs up, signaling to walk out.

"_**AND IT'S JUST LIKE THE OCEAN UNDER THE MOON/WELL THAT'S THE SAME AS THE EMOTION THAT I GET FROM YOU/YOU GOT THE KIND OF LOVIN' THAT COULD BE SO SMOOTH YEAH/GIVE ME YOUR HEART/MAKE IT REAL/OR ELSE FORGET ABOUT IT…"**_ the sounds of Santana's Smooth flood the arena and I push past the curtain. I smirk, a smirk reminiscent of my dad, and do the shimmy thing he used to do as a taunt. I then point to the ring and mouth the words, "You're a goner esse." I stride to the ring with pep in my step, smirking and acting as if nothing could bother me. When I get into the ring, I stand up on the turnbuckle and make the sign of the cross before kissing my two fingers and pointing up at the sky.

I then jump off and look at the ramp as Anna cuts my music. She walks out and up to me. "Good, that was good. We're going to go with a gold and green lighting and probably not pyrotechnics. Is that good by you?"

I nod, running a hand through my hair, "Perfect."

"Good, we'll get this programmed into the switch board. Enjoy you're night." I walk back to my locker room and sit on the bench. Man, I can't wait for tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting The Punk

Have you ever watched Smackdown or Raw? I don't mean on television. I mean there in the flesh with the smells of the concessions mixing and intertwining with the scent of the stenches of the people your cramped next to. If you have, you know that there is such an electric vitality at the beginning pyro. Let me give you a little hint: being backstage is that times a thousand.

I'm sitting in the gym after getting done doing bench presses and leg lifts. Around me other superstars are training and watching the plasma screen television which is showing the opening pyro of Smackdown. The matches for the night were posted on the gym door earlier: I'm not in one. Though, Uncle Rey-Rey is fighting some guy named Dolph Ziggler. Dave is on Raw more commonly now but he does have the main event tonight against Kane.

I have to admit, training with guys isn't a small feat. Most of the diva's use a separate gym but if I hope to do successful in my matches against the man, I need to train with some men. "Hola senorita, como estas?" smirks a masculine voice. I divert my attention from the television to where the voice came from. Standing there, dressed in his purple and black mask and tights combo, is my Uncle Rey-Rey.

I get up and hug him. It always makes me smile that I'm not much shorter than Rey. "Muy bien."  
"Good, good. Fighting tonight?" he asks as he sits down and starts doing arm lifts.

"Nah. You are though. Good luck against this Ziggler guy," I nod. I see Rey looking at the television with contempt. "What's wrong?"

Rey points up to the television, "Those…those things!"  
On the television are three people. One is a tall man with a skull cap over his head wearing a black muscle shirt, cargo pants, and black boots. To his left is another man. This one is slightly less creepy and slightly more handsome. He has black hair and a black goatee with deep brown eyes. He's wearing a black top with some sort of design on it and black trunks with blue and white stars on them. To the other man's right, so that the man with the trunks on is standing between the creepy guy and her, is an equally weird looking woman. Her hair is so short it almost looks shaved and she's wearing a low cut black dress. "What's so special about these guys?"  
"They're called the Straight Edged Society. The chick is named Serena, the tall guy is Luke Gallows, and the other guy is C.M. Punk. Punk's the leader, Luke's the muscle, and Serena…well…Serena's just obsessed with Punk. I wonder why they're out there…" Rey says.

The group of three enter the ring and Punk grabs for the mic, "When I heard there was a new diva on Smackdown, I was thrilled. I thought that Serena, Luke, and myself would finally get a fourth member to add to the Straight Edged Society. And then I heard her last name, Guerrero." The last word is accented with spite and malice.

I look at Rey, "What…"

Punk continues, the camera doing a close up of his face. "Guerrero. Her full name is Lille Belle Guerrero and she's Eddie's daughter. The chances of her ending up like her father are very high. She'll end up drinking, doing drugs and god knows what else."

My temper flares and I storm out of the gym. Before I know it, I'm storming to the ring with only one thing on my mind. I grab a mic from the ringside tech crew, "Esse, what were you sayin about mi padre?"

"I was telling these people what they need to know Miss Guerrero," he smirks. "Have you come to announce you're not going to turn out like you're father and follow the Straight Edged Society and I?"  
I shake my head, "Oh no hombre. See, growing up I wanted to be just like mi padre. I'm not going to abandon that now for a thug, a crazy chickita, and a man whose convinced he's Jesus."

Punk takes a step closer to me and says, "I'd watch what you say. Luke and Serena are very loyal and don't take people who can't respect their savior to lightly."

I smirk, never being one to back down from anyone. "Well if that's the case, I should just get ready to fight all three of you. Cuz honestly, if you keep running your mouth about mi padre, I will show you why I'm called Latina Heat." I throw the mic onto the mat and step backwards, ready to fight.

Punk laughs, "You? Face the three of us? Well, that's your choice." He lays his mic on the mat and motions for Serena and Luke to come after me. They run towards me but I fall to the mat and they go straight over the top rope. That leaves me to Punk.

I tackled him and start slamming my fist into his face. I'm doing that for a few minutes before I feel Luke and Serena grab my arms. They hold me still while Punk starts slapping me. I look defiantly at him, showing my contempt and anger. I suddenly see fear in his eyes and my arm are let go of. I see Rey attacking Punk and Dave is attacking Luke. Thank goodness for them. I look challengingly at Serena who ultimately backs down. The Straight Edge Society starts backing out and I look at Dave and Rey. "You okay kid?" Dave asks.

"I'll kill him! I'll rip him limb from limb!" I scream. Did I mention to tell you guys I suffer from intense anger issues? No? Well, yeah, I don't exactly do anger well.

"Calm down holmes," Rey sooths as we walk backstage. "We'll get revenge on them esse. It'll be okay." They've got a hold of my arms, holding me back from the Straight Edge Society.

"Did you hear what he said about my dad?!" I shout.

"Yes, yes I heard it. You just have to accept that as long as you're here people will say anything to piss you off. Especially about your dad," Dave says, "If I let you go will you promise not to run off and attack him?"  
I smirk and nod, "Of course."

"Are you lying to me Lillie Belle?"

"Yes," I answer flatly.

Rey sighs, "Then he's not letting you go."

I frown and run a hand through my hair, "Guys…where does he get off saying those things about dad!? I mean, I know he had his problems but he beat them. He came to terms with his addictions. He beat it."

Dave holds me comfortingly, "Shhh, it's okay Lillie Belle. Phil's a douchebag. You just have to look past what he has to say."

The tears are cascading down my cheeks now and I just cling to Dave. Yeah, I know about dad's past with drugs. He told me and Chavo and mom about how he beat the addiction he worked so long to defeat. It always made me proud of him. Punk, or Phil I guess I should call him, is going to learn firsthand that you don't mess with the Guerrero familia. I'm going to make damn sure of that.

I stop crying and let go of Dave, "Thanks hombre. You sure know how to cheer a girl up."

"You're my friend," laughs Dace. "I would do nothing but the best for you. Same goes for Rey, right homes?"

Rey nods, "I'm just glad we got there in time. Had we not, you could have gotten hurt real bad."

"I could of?" I ask.

Rey nods, "Serena and Luke are loco!"  
I laugh, "Where are you guys going after the show? I got invited to go to a bar with these two guys."

"Did you catch their names?" Dave smirks.

"John Morrison and Matt Hardy," I reply with a smile on my face. I see Dave and Rey exchange a look before they break into an uncontrollable laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Morrison and Hardy are players! Every girl knows not to accept an invitations to party with them. Not unless you want to be sleeping your way to the top," Rey laughs.

I laugh, "So what? I'm just going out to have a good time. And who am I to deny myself the company of people as hot as John Morrison and Matt Hardy?"

Dave rolls his eyes. He knows my track record with men. The last boyfriend I had was…well…lets be honest. I've never so much as kissed a guy. Sure there were the few I thought to be exceptionally hot while I was training at the school my uncle owned but he pretty much made sure they knew what would happen to them if they touched me. Same thing goes for my dad and the guys who took me to dances when I was in grade school. Pretty much by the time I was old enough to have a good, steady boyfriend every boy I went to school with avoided me like I had a flesh eating disease. "Lillie, you know that once Matt and John figure out you're a Guerrero, they are gonna try to ride your coat tails." Dave frowns.

I sigh, "Guys for once I just want to be able to act like a normal teenager. I'll tell them before I get to far gone."

"Promise?" Rey and Dave echo.

I sigh, "Lillie's honor."

Isn't familia annoying!?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Party With A Hardy

Unlike most of the newcomers, I don't leave after my segment or match. I watch the main eventers and other guys. You can learn a lot just by watching others. For instance, tonight I learned that Dolph Ziggler is not near the competitor he thinks he is. I also learned that as scary as Kane is when you watch him from the safety of your home, it's a lot scarier to think that he's actually working with you and that you can run into him at any given time. Sort of freaky if you think about it anyways.

Right now, I'm on my way to the bar most of the superstars are meeting at after the show. I make sure not to dress to feminin but not to guyish as well. I'm wearing a black leather jacket over a baby blue belly shirt, baggy blue jeans with a black belt, and my black flats. Most importantly though is the gold cross I'm wearnig around my neck. It's the exact same cross my uncle used to wear to the ring every night. He left it to me in his will.

I pull up to the bar, the lound music inside making it's way outside. I park my Pinto and go inside. I can see Dave, Rey, John, and Matt sitting around a table. John and Matt's outfits amuse me. John is wearing a giant pair of aviators, his white fur coat, one of his shirts with a rhinestone crss on it, tight blue jeans that look almost painted on and leave nothing to the imagination, and black boots. While John is trying to pass of the Mr. Cool end of the fashion spectrum, Matt is going for the other. He has his black hair pulled into a ponytail, a mesh shirt that you could see straight through to his horse if part of it wasn't a black tank top, a black belt with blue studs, black leather pants, and black boots. "Hey, look who it is!" Rey laughs as I sit next to him.

"Nice to see you made it Lil," Matt smirks, winking at me. He takes a drink of his beer and looks at me.

"Damn baby girl you are lookin' hot," John says lowering his own glasses a bit and taking a look at me over the top of them. Usually I would consider that to be hell of dorky. But with Morrion doing it, well, it's actually kind of hot.

I blush, "Baby girl?"

John puts his glasses back in place and takes his fur coat off, exposing those muscles no girl can deny, "Sure, I call all the undeniably attractive ladies I see baby girl."

That causes me to blush again. Man, he sure knows how to say just the right things in just the right way so that he can make a girl turn the color of a firetruck. "Okay, I just have to get one thing outta the way. If you two are just hanging out and trying to charm me because I'm a Guerrero then I want you to walk away right now."

Matt smirks, "Hon, I don't try to charm people just to get ahead. If I get anywhere I'm gonna do it because I have the talent."

"As for me, I could care less about what others think. My abilities and my talents are gonna get me to where I need to be."

"Oh really?" I ask, looking straight at Dave and Rey.

"Hey, I just told you what would be useful for the future. Never once did I say that they were going to use you," Dave smirks.

"Besides, we did tell the truth. John and Matt are players," Rey nods.

"Enough talk, more dance," Matt laughs as a song comes over the speakers. He grabs my arm and drags me out into the center of the dance floor, John not far behind.

_**I've had a little bit too much, **_

_**All of the people start to rush, Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance, Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.**_

Matt stands behind me and John stands in front of me. We're grinding against each other and I feel Matt put his hands on my hips. I've never really like to dance but this is different.

_**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**_

I wrap an arm around John's shoulders as we dance. Sure I might look like a whore but I'm sure as hell not one. I just know how to have a good time and tonight having a good time includes letting the Shaman of Sexy and the Friday Night Delight bump and grind all up on me. It's fine, be it dangerous or not. I'm out to have a good time tonight.

_**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo**_

Out of the corner of my eye I can see C.M. Punk standing at the bar. He's drinking out of a Pepsi bottle and watching us out here like we've got a disease. Most of the people on the floor might be to drunk or to stoned to realize what they are doing but I'm sure as hell not. "Baby girl, pay attention to us. Not him." John whispers to me.

"I know, just keeping an eye on him. Making sure he doesn't come over here to try and stop our fun," I laugh.

_**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.  
Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.**_

Matt smiles, "You don't have to worry about him. He's a Punk."

"Of course he's a punk," I giggle, "his name is C.M. Punk." Matt laughs as we continue to dance. It's pretty much the same moves to the same rhythm over and over and over again.

_**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.**_

I smile, "So, you guys do this often?"

John laughs, "Not to girls-"

"Girls like you," Matt cuts John off. I can see the look he gives John through the reflection in John's glasses. Something's up between the two.

"So what kind of girls do you do this to?" I ask, backing my hips up into Matt's. Most guys would have reacted to that. Matt doesn't.

_**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.**_

"You know, most of the girls we do that with are sluts," John covers. I look down at the front of his jeans. He's not reacting either.

"You boys want to know what I think?" I say, moving one arm to John's chest and wrapping the other one behind Matt to grab his ass. Still nothing.

"Oh and what do you think?" Matt whispers to me.

I whisper back, "I think you'd rather be dancing like this with each other."

_**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
**_

I can't see John's eyes but by the look on his face I can tell that his eyes are probably the size of dinner plates. "How…you…" he stammers.

"No reaction from this. Don't worry, I won't tell. It'll actually be nice to have two guys I can do this with without them getting all hot and bothered." I smile. It's the truth. I have no problem with them being together.

_**When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah**_

"Good," Matt smiles, still gyrating with me. "Want a drink?"

I smile, "Oh hell yeah." I may only be 18 but there is no way in hell I'm

going to turn down a free drink. I'm not an alcoholic but I do enjoy the occasional drink. So I'm underage, so what? "Beer please?"

Matt smirks and walks to the bar as John and I sit back down. One can only do the

same repetitive dance moves for so long before they get bored. And there is only so long a person can listen to Lady GaGa without going insane. A quarter of a song is good enough for me. I slide my leather jacket off and lay it on top of John's, "So, you like music like this?" I ask John.

_**Shorty i can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.**_

"Yeah. Pop and rap are my favorites. Yours?"

"Eh, a little of this and a little of that. I like classic rock better. It's not as repetitive. And the guitar rifts are killer," I smile.

"You play guitar?" John smiles.

I laugh, "I wish hombre."

_**Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo**_

Matt comes back to the table with our drinks, looking rather frustrated. "Here you guys go. Would have been here sooner but I got harassed at the bar."

"Who would dare tough Matt Hardy without permission?" John asks lovingly.

"It wasn't touching harassment. C.M. Punk kept telling me I shouldn't be giving drinks to minors and that I shouldn't be drinking period." He hands me my beer, "Drink up."

I spend most of my night drinking and dancing with Matt and John. After we get done, I realize that wasn't the best thing to do. I drove here by myself so I'm going to either have to find someone I trust enough to drive my Pinto back to my hotel, drive myself and hope to god I don't get pulled over or crash, or call a cab to take me back to my hotel and get a cab to take me here in the morning. I'm going to opt for choice number one since it's the least dangerous and costs the least in the long run.

I see Phil, still over at the bar. "Can…can I ask a favor?" I hiccup.

He wrinkles up his nose in disgust and frowns, "You smell like beer…"

"Can I ask a favor or not? I need a friend to drive me to a hotel. I'll *hic* pay for you but I need a ride," I sigh.

"I'll do it but let's get one thing clear. I am not nor will I ever be your friend Guerrero," Phil replies coldly. I hand him my keys and he helps me out to the car. We drive about three miles away from the bar and we get to a nice hotel. Phil helps me check in and then helps me to my room.

I dig my wallet out of my pocket and try to hand him a twenty, "For gas and *hic* helping me up here."

"I won't take your damn money. Just get some sleep," he slams the door as he leaves, causing a killer headache.

I lay down on one of the beds and fall into a deep, unbreakable sleep. So maybe next time I party with Matt Hardy, I'll try to not drink as much as he can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Battling a Gangster

The worst thing about going to bed drunk is that you wake up with a hangover. This morning is no exception. The sun peaking through the curtains rouses me from my sleep and I drag myself out of bed. I pop two asprin and dry swallow, hoping it alliveates some of my pain. I run a cold shower for myself and get in, trying to wash away the feeling of grossness I have. When I get out of the shower I change into a pair of black basketball shorts and a gray tank top. I grab my phone and turn it on. I have two texts: one from Rey and one from Vince McMahon. Yes folks, Vince can text.

I read the text from Rey first. _–Hey! Just wanting to check in on you. People said they saw you leaving with Phil Brooks. Thought I'd make sure he didn't kill you. Lol.-_

I text back _–Fine and nothing happened. C u in NYC.-_ Our next show is in New York and it's a house show. I go and check the text from Mr. McMahon next.

_-I would like to have you compete in a match against JTG to see which one of you two qualifies to be in the Smackdown battle royal to see who becomes the number one contender to the U.S. title.-_

I smile, sending back _–Of course Mr. McMahon! I won't let you down!- _I shove my phone back into my pocket and throw my things in my bag before leaving the hotel. I've got two days to make it to New York City. It shouldn't be that bad. I go to my car to see a piece of paper folded up under the windshield wiper. I open it and read it. It's teenage drinking statistics and I'll give you one guess who put them there.

* * * * * * * *

To make a long story short, I drive the many miles to New York City with only a few stops here

and there. I pull up to the arena around 5:30, giving me an hour and thirty minutes to change and exercise before the show stars. I park my car and walk into my locker room. My stage gimmick is just like my father's so I have to wear something with the Guerrero flair to it. I decide on a black tank top with the words _Viva la raza! _on it in green letters with a red outline, tight black jeans with gold swirls embroidered on the sides, and black boot with gold laves. I brush my hair so I can pull it into a very tiny ponytail at the center of the back of my head.

Leaving my locker room I see the stage hand post the match list for the night.

_**Lower Card**_: _Lillie Belle Guerrero V.S. JTG w/Shad (Battle Royal Qualifying Match)_

_Drew McIntyre V.S Matt Hardy (Battle Royal Qualifying Match)_

_John Morrison and R-Truth V.S. The Hart Dynasty (Battle Royal Qualifying Match)_

_**Mid Card**__: Kane V.S. The Great Khali_

_Rey Mysterio V.S. Chris Jericho (Battle Royal Qualifying Match)_

_ Beth Phoenix V.S. Natalya Neidhart V.S. Women's Champion Michelle McCool (title)_

_**Main Events**__: Chavo Guerrero V.S. C.M. Punk V.S. Edge (Battle Royal Qualifying Match)_

_Batista v.s World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker_

I feel my gut plummet. My match is first. Not only is my match first but Chavo, Matt, John, and Rey could potentially qualify for the battle royal too. There is no way in hell that I could manage to beat them all. I don't fight family and friends. Though, I'm really excited that Punk has the opportunity to get in. I would love to beat the hell out of him after those comments he made about my dad.

I push the door to the gym open. Not many people are here right now, mostly just the low carders like me. JTG is bench pressing over in the corner while his tag team partner and manager for the night Shad spots for him, Drew is talking to some young girl who is flirting with him while they hold hands, Matt is doing push-ups while John is right next to him doing sit-ups, R-Truth is doing pull-ups while The Hart Dynasty seems to lost in thought to be working out. I go over to the free weights and start lifting.

I waste a lot of time on the free weights before I cross over to the pull-up bar, which R-Truth had abandoned in favor of doing arm and leg stretches that look like they would hurt even the most skilled Olympic gymnasts. I see Matt walk over, smiling at me through the mirror. After a few minutes he finally says, "Hey."

My face is strained and I say, "Hey." I lift myself for the 12th time, my arms feeling like Jello. I really should have started with these and NOT the free weights.

"Where'd you go last night? I mean, at one point John and I were looking for you and Maria told us you left with Phil." Matt says as I drop down from the bar.

"I had him drive me back to a hotel. No offence but there was no way I was gonna keep up to speed partying with you two, esse." I say, taking a drink from my water bottle. I plop down on a bench nearby, wanting to rest before I have to go back to working out. "Congrats on your qualifying match."

He nods and sits next to me, "Same goes for you. JTG is a tough competitor."

"And Drew McIntyre isn't?" I ask.

He points to where Drew is standing with that girl, "He's still a tough guy but since he started dating Amy he's mellowed out."

I nod, "You know that if we both get into the battle royal, I won't take it easy on you."

Matt laughs, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I know, trust me I know."

I nod and look at the clock on the wall, 6:45. We have fifteen minutes before the show starts and I really don't feel like working out anymore. I stretch my arms up over my head as a voice says, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Hardy and the Guerrero. I'm surprised you two aren't already drunk." I look up to where the voice came from to see who else but Luke Gallows, C.M. Punk, and Serena.

"Fuck off," Matt growls. "Just because we drink after the show doesn't mean a thing."

"Yeah, well, drinking is for the weak. But then again, you would know all about being weak seeing as you're a Hardy," Luke laughs. I see Matt's face go soft, eyes lowering almost submissively.

"Hey, don't talk to Matt like that!" I defend, standing up with my fists clenched.

Luke walks over to me, looking down at me menacingly, "I would back down if I were you."

Punk puts a hand on his arm, "Leave her be for now. We'll fight her later. We're just here to talk right now." Luke steps back and Punk smirks at Matt and I. "So, I see you two have a qualifying match tonight. If you two get into the battle royal, I'll look forward to beating you."

"Ditto," I nod before glancing up at the clock. It's time for me to go stand at the ramp. I look at Matt, "Are you gonna be okay?"  
Matt nods, "Yeah. Good luck." I hug him and walk to the curtain where the entrance ramp is. Shad and JTG are waiting back there and I nod at them as my entrance starts.

"_**AND IT'S JUCT LIKE THE OCEAN UNDER THE MOON/ WELL THAT'S THE SAME AS THE EMOTION THAT I GET FROM YOU/ YOU GOT THE KIND OF LOVIN' THAT COULD BE SO SMOOTH YEAH/ SO GIVE ME YOUR HEART/ MAKE IT REAL/ OR ELSE FORGET ABOUT IT…**_" my theme rings out over the arena and I walk out to fans booing me. I shimmy and smile at the people sitting at ringside. This is what I expected. Cryme Tyme is a fan favorite and JTG is their favorite member. My green and gold lights are flashing and I walk to the ring and roll in under the bottom rope. I stand on the turnbuckle and kiss my fingers after I make the sign of the cross. God help me win this.

"_**BROOKLYN, BROOKLYN/WE'RE BRINGIN' IT/WE'RE BRINGIN' IT/WE'RE BRINGIN' THE HOOD TO YOU/WATCHA GONNA DO…**_" begins Cryme Tyme's theme song. JTG and Shad come out looking excited and doing their high five before heading down the ramp at full speed. I wait for JTG to get into the ring before I go to my corner, ready to fight. The bell rings and the match begins.

JTG rushes me with one hell of an elbow to the gut. I feel the elbow and double over, the pain is my gut. He tries to go for a swinging neckbreaker but I back off. I run into the ropes and bounce back, hitting him with a solid forearm in the chest. It knocks him to the mat and I pick him up by the arm and Irish whip him into the turnbuckle. He hits and I run to hit him in the face with an elbow but instead he elbows me in the gut. I back off and he backs out of the corner, picking me up for a power bomb. I feel my body hit the mat with unbelievable force. That shit hurts.

JTG then grabs me for a sleeper hold and I can feel his arm around my neck, cutting off the air flow. I claw at his arm as the ref asks me if I want to give up. My answer is no. It will always be no for submission holds. I will never submit and I will never tap out. Giving up is for losers.

I manage to push myself to my feet and I stomp of JTG's foot. He lets go and I'm still a bit woozy from the sleeper hold but I manage a few punches to his face. For every punch of mine, I receive a punch to the face as well. I've had enough. I send a consecutive three punches at JTG's face as I back him into a turnbuckle. I manage to jump and send a knee crashing into his gut. I then toss him to the center of the mat and climb the turnbuckle, but as I do Shad shakes the top rope. I fall doing the splits on the top turnbuckle. I don't care how limber you are, that hurts like hell. JTG gets up and throws me off the turnbuckle as the ref yells at Shad for his interference. Seeing my opening I take it and as JTG stands over me I send a kick right to his family jewels.

The ref turns back to us just as I manage to get JTG in the position for my favorite finisher: The Three Amigos. I get the first suplex in and with a twist of my hips I get up and deliver the second suplex. I do the exact same thing and land a third. I then go for the pin: 1! 2!...3!

"Your winner and first qualifier for the battle royal next week on Smackdown: Lillie Belle Guerrero!" Todd Grisham announces. I smile, even though the fans are booing. All that's left to do is see who else gets into the battle royal. I pray to god it's not one close to me, as harsh as that sounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Losing My Edge

To say the least I am not too thrilled about who all else got into the battle royal. Matt managed to beat Drew on account of disqualification when Drew slammed his head into an exposed turnbuckle while the ref was looking. John got the pin over David Hart Smith so he and R-Truth got into the match. Rey got in because Chris simply walked away. And in a shocking turn of events: C.M. Punk pinned Edge after Chavo delivered the Frog Splash to Edge and Punk gave Chavo the Go To Sleep. So it's all of us going to compete next week against each other to see who can compete against The Miz for the U.S. Championship.

I finish packing my in-ring attire in my bag and I pop one of my ear buds for my I-pod in, listening to Nickleback. Around me other superstars are getting ready to go. All I want to do is get to my car and either go to the bar to celebrate my win or straight to my hotel room. I get to the parking lot and go to my car. Rey jogs over and taps on my shoulder. I pull one of my ear buds out. "Hey esse," I smile at him.

"Saw your win, congrats. A bunch of us are going to a club tonight. See you there?"

I nod, "Yeah. See you there esse." I throw my bags into my trunk and as Rey walks away I shout, "You know I ain't gonna take it easy on you because your mi amigo?"

Rey turns, a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes. "Esse, I would think less of you if you did take it easy on me. Just know that no one has a friend in a battle royal."

I nod and climb into my Pinto. Now that we have that cleared up, I won't feel so bad if I have to betray him. I drive to the club that everyone is at, knowing so because I see Dave getting out of his black charger. I park right next to him, feeling bad that my rusty old Pinto doesn't look even half as nice as his charger. I get out of the car, smiling as I see Dave leaning up against his trunk. "Congrats on the win, even if you did cheat," he smiles, voice smooth as velvet.

I hug Dave, "At least I managed to win. You got decimated!"  
Dave smirks as we walk inside, the music of Kesha's Tik Tok blaring over the loud speakers. I can see Matt and John out on the dance floor, looking every bit of clashed as they were the other night at the bar. Dave leads me back to the V.I.P lounger, "It's better back here. You're not all out where guys can get all hot and sweaty."

He leads me to a circle style booth where three other guys and three other girls are sitting. One of the guys is a tall, light looking blonde. His sun blonde hair is let loose on his shoulders and two ice blue eyes sit in a light tanned face. He's wearing a blue button up shirt and black slacks. The girl sitting curled into his side is a brunette whose hair is down long and her eyes are honey brown. She's wearing a light green sundress. The next couple consists of a more evil looking man. His black hair is so short it looks shaved and his cold gray eyes are in a face that looks very cold. He's wearing a black muscle shirt that shows off countless tattoos and tight leather pants. The girl sitting next to him is a leggy blonde whose hair is pulled into a ponytail with sapphire eyes. She's wearing a tight, white tank top and a short black miniskirt. The third couple consists of a man with short, spiked black hair and sky blue eyes. He's wearing a black Legend of Zelda shirt and blue jean shorts. The girl at his side is a red head with emerald green eyes who is wearing a Mario + Luigi shirt and blue jeans.

Dave smiles at me, "Lil this is Jayson Reso and Mickie James," he points to the first couple, "Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly," he points to the second couple, "and Evan Bourne and Maria." he points to the last couple.

"You must be Lillie Belle Guerrero," smiles Jayson Reso. As soon as he speaks up I recognize him as Christian, a man from Raw. In fact, all three of these couples are from Raw.

"Yeah esse," I nod, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I was a fan of your fathers," Jayson nods.

Randy smirks, "We all were. He gave us young guys the confidence we needed most of the time."

Evan pouts, "Not all of us 'young guys' got to meet him."

I smile politely, "Can we talk about something other than my deceased father. I mean, I'd rather talk about C.M. Punk then mi padre."

"So the rumors on Raw are true?" Kelly asks, her voice the embodiment of a stereotypical dumb and ditzy blonde.

"What rumors?" I ask.

"You're dating Punk," Mickie says as if it were supposed to be obvious.

I blink my eyes, trying not to choke on the drink of Dave's Pepsi I've just taken. "Woah, woah, woah! Did you just say I was dating Punk?"

"I take it it's not true?" Maria asks.

"Definitly not! How did that rumor even get started? The only interaction I've ever really had with him is when I confronted him on Smackdown about my dad." I omit the part where he drove me to a hotel, paid for said hotel room, and helped me get into my room. That might make them think something is going on.

"We heard from Eve Torres who heard from Serena," nods Mickie. "See, I told you guys it wasn't true!"  
I laugh, "I wouldn't date Phil Brook if he were the last miserable hombre walking the Earth."

Maria looks from me to Dave and then back to me. Dave laughs nervously, "Oh no! Lillie is like my little sister! I would never, ever date her! I don't even feel about her that way!"

I nod with a smile, "He's right. Well, I'm gonna go try and find John and Matt."

"Please don't tell me your friends with the guru of gayness and the fashion faux paux?" Randy asks snidely.

I look at Randy, anger in my eyes. "John and Matt are my best friends. They are good guys."

"Oh c'mon," laughs Randy, "Morrison's a total duechebag and Hardy doesn't fit in anywhere." The rest of the group starts laughing.

I clench my fists, "Dave, is these are the guys you hang out with then I want nothing to do with them!" I storm away from the table and to where I saw John and matt dancing. Before I can get through the crowd though I feel someone grab my hips from behind and start dancing against me. I don't mind it actually. That is, until the bozo starts getting to 'friendly'. I turn my head up just enough so that I can see who it is. He's got shoulder length dirty blonde hair, crazed blue eyes, stubble on his chin, and a smirk so creepy it would make Charles Manson cringe in fear. He pushes me to the nearby wall and starts attacking my neck with his mouth. "Slow down perv! I don't even know who the hell you are!"

"My name is Adam Copland. Now that we have the niceties out of the way," he goes back to kissing my neck, this time getting handsy as he gropes my ass. Now I know who the bastard is. He's Edge, the guy who my cousin hurt tonight. This must be his sick revenge fantasy.

I push him away, "Stop! I don't want you freak!"

He looks at me and clamps a hand over my mouth, "You listen here, Guerrero. Your cousin cost me a shot at a title reign. You can just stand here and-"

"I'm not gonna do anything with you, dumbass!" I growl kneeing him in the groin. He grunts in pain and falls to his knees. I turn my back and start to walk away.

"You'll regret it baby," Adam growls, "You'll never be safe."

I turn and walk back over to him, "Listen to me Adam, I am nobodies one night stand and especially not yours."

He smirks and grabs my arm, pulling me down. He manages to clammer on top of me. I try pushing him off but he's to strong for me. I feel him pressing against me, rough and not caring for what I feel. He starts kissing me and I'm almost certain he's going to rape me until I see someone ripping Adam off of me. I sit up, tears streaming down my face to see…Phil.

"The lady obviously doesn't want you. Now why don't you run off like the little bitch you are before Luke here," he gestures to the man standing behind him, "beats the shit out of you."

Adam darts away and Phil helps me up, "Did he violate you?"

I tug my hand out of his and cross my arms, "Don't act like you care. Your just trying to seem nice around other people."

Phil scowls, "Don't act like that. If I didn't care then I would have let Adam rape you!"

The tears are coursing down my face, "Whatever…"

"Hey, this isn't because I'm your friend. This is because you're a human being and no one deserves that. C'mon Luke," Phil says to his massive friend, "lets get outta here." They go to walk away.

"Thanks…"I whimper.

Phil turns around, a smirk on his face. "This changes nothing between us."

I nod, whipping the tears away. "Right." I'm starting to think more and more that he's not the hard ass that he wants everything to think he is.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Broken Home

It's been a week since my incident with Adam and I'm still losing sleep because I'm terrified that when I open my eyes he'll be right there with me. I'd lie and say this isn't affecting my training routine for tonight's battle royal but that's something to obvious to lie about. I've barely been able to sleep, so I can't do as much athletically that I would usually be able to.

So here I sit in the gym, more than halfway through the show. The battle royal is the main event tonight and I need to be prepared. I'm doing sit-ups, push-ups, and free weights: not at the same time of course. I glance up at the clock; I have five minutes before I can go out to the ring. I know I'm ready to face John, Matt and R-Truth. My biggest worries are Rey and Phil. Yeah, I know I wasn't worried about him before but…he's a lot stronger than I think he is.

"You ready to go esse?" I hear Rey ask me. I look up and then look at my costume. I'm wearing a black belly shirt with gold tribal designs, black wrestling tights with the same gold design running down the sides of my legs, and my black wrestling boots with gold laces. I then look at Rey. He's wearing a white mask with red and green accents, white wrestling tights with the same red and green accents, and white wrestling boots with alternating red and green laces. He looks like the Mexican flag threw up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I nod, standing up. We look at each other before he extends his hand and says, "May the best wrestler win?"

I shake his hand and smirk, "Don't worry, I plan on it."I let go of his hand and start walking to the entrance head backstage. I pay no heed to the others because we're going in order of who qualified which means I'm up first.

"_**AND IT'S JUST LIKE THE OCEAN UNDER THE MOON/WE'LL THAT'S THE SAME AS THE EMOTION THAT I GET FROM YOU/YOU GOT THE KIND OF LOVIN' THAT COULD BE SO SMOOTH/SO GIVE ME YOUR/HEART MAKE IT REAL/OR ELSE FORGET ABOUT IT**_…" my theme starts. I get a few cheers here and there but this is nothing like my dad's fan base. The lights are flickering around me and I roll into the ring. No turnbuckle posing tonight. I can't risk doing something stupid.

"_**WOOOOAH YEAH/I CAN SLAP A TORNADO/I CAN DRY UP THE SEA YEAH/WHEN I LIVE FOR THE MOMENT/THERE AIN'T NO ONE GREATER THAN ME**_..." Matt walks out, the fans erupting into cheers. He's wearing a blue shirt that has the words _Live for the Moment_ written on it in blue lettering, black and blue camo like pants, and black boots. He gets in the ring and smiles gently at me.

"_**NOW LISTEN THIS AIN'T NO MAKE BELIEVE/C'MON OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE/NOW GET UP, GET UP AND FOLLOW ME/I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT THE FUTURE CAN BE**_…" John walks out, acting as if he is in slow motion. He looks very attractive in his white fur coat with rhinestone decorations, black sunglasses with giant rhinestone crosses on them, and shiny silver pants with black designs outlined on them that have rhinestones filling them out. I'll admit, if he were straight I would date him. He gets in the ring, removing his jacket and glasses. He nods at me but stares intently at Matt. I can't see how they'll be able to fight.

"_**PEOPLE OVER THERE WHATS UP/IF YOU FEEL ME/STAND UP AND SAY WHATS UP/WHATS UP WHATS UP/WHATS UP WHATS UP**_…" R-Truth always gets a nice reaction from the crowd. He comes out, mic in hand, singing his own theme. He wears a black t-shirt with the words _Stand Up and Say What's Up!_ in white lettering with a red outline, blue jeans with his name down the left leg in white graffiti and black Nikes. He gets in the ring and nods at us.

It's quiet for a moment before the lights flash green and red, "_**BOOYAKA BOOYAKA 619/BOOYAKA BOOYAKA THAT'S MY PUEBLO/BOOYAKA BOOYAKA 619/BOOYAKA BOOYAKA REY MYSTERIO**_…" the pyro goes off and Uncle Rey-Rey jumps out. He's smiling at the fans who are yelling for him even more than they did for any of us currently in the ring. He does his usual interaction, giving one lucky Mysterio fan the cover of his mask. He gets in the ring and smiles at me before looking at the entrance as we wait for the final entrant to this match.

"_**ALL I EVER WANTED/WAS DESTINY TO BE FULFILLED/IT IS IN MY HANDS/I MUST NOT FAIL/I MUST NOT FAIL**_…" begins Punk's theme. He enters on the ramp, Serena and Luke right beside him. He's wearing his black Straight Edged Society shirt with his black trunks with red stars on them, and black boots with red laces. He's glaring at each of us with his cold brown eyes. He gets in the ring and nods at me coldly.

The bell rings and the match begins. I go for R-Truth, trying to get rid of him. Bad news for me is that when I lunge for him, R-Truth does one hell of a split and then pops up behind me when I have my back turned. He grabs my arm and tosses me into the turnbuckle. He starts kneeing me in the gut and does so until I fall into a sitting position. He then picks me up by the legs to try and throw me out of the ring. Lucky for me, Rey stops his fight with Punk long enough to elbow R-Truth in the face so he stops his assault. Rey then goes back to his fight with Punk. R-Truth is distracted long enough for me to turn the tables and toss him over the top rope. He holds on, clinging for dear life. I kick his hands, which are gripped on to the second rope, until he lets go and falls onto the ground outside of the ring. First elimination of the night goes to me.

I have no time to celebrate, turning to see Punk grabbing my arm and flinging me to the mat. He starts kicking me in the legs and torso. I grunt in pain and try to get up, only to get drop kicked back down. He grabs me but instead of tossing me out of the ring, he wraps my arms around the top rope so I can't move them and can't move away. This is pure humiliation. I am being forced to watch as he starts beating the tar out of Rey.

Finally Punk has Rey so weakened that he tosses him over the top rope. I yell in anger as Rey crashes to the floor outside of the ring. Part of me, though, is glad he's gone. I don't have to put up with trying to get rid of him. John and Matt get my arms free and I manage to spear Punk. I slam my fist into his face over and over again. This is for what he said about my dad and for what he did to Rey and, yes I'm a bit selfish, for humiliating me. I get off of him as the crowd boos, expecting to turn around and see Luke or Serena on the apron. Instead I turn to see Matt deliver a Twist Of Fate to John. He then tosses Morrison out of the ring forcefully, not waiting for John to get up so that he can tell him that he's sorry.

I look back at Phil who is resting against the ropes and then look back at Matt whose coming towards me with malice and intent in his eyes. I decide to go for Matt and attempt to land a clothesline. He catches my arm and twists it behind me so I'm feeling the pain. He then lands a face buster. As soon as I feel my face connect, I feel the pain. He pulls me up by the hair and slams me against the mat again. This isn't the Matt Hardy I'm friends with. This Matt Hardy is a bit of a jerk.

I feel him pick me up and toss me out of the ring. He turns his back, not realizing I only landed on the apron. I lay there as I watch Matt and Phil fight. Matt is soon tossed over the edge and lands on the floor. I roll back into the ring as Serena and Luke yell for Phil to pay attention. I grab him from behind by the shoulder and hair and pitch him from the ring and onto the floor.

The bell rings and it sets in…I won. I smile as the fans cheer for me. I won I get a title shot! I don't think my life could be any better.

**HA! You didn't know what I meant by the chapter title for once! Please, read and review if you like this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: First Kiss

Saturday is usually our day off but at least once a month we have to meet with Vince McMahon about our show, what he thinks of out techniques, and take out drug test. So instead of driving from where we are currently in New Jersey to the arena in Chicago, Illinois for the pay-per-view we have to drive from New Jersey to Stamford and then to Chicago.

The first part of the day is where the Smackdown superstars take our drug tests and the Raw superstars sit in their meeting and the second part of the day is vice versa. I just got done peeing in a cup, sorry to be so crass, and I hand it to a nearby lab tech before going to sit in the lobby with the other superstars. There is a lot of tension in the air. John and Matt are sitting on opposite ends of the room and by the look on John's face; I can tell they haven't spoken since last night. There might be some other problems but that one stands out to me.

I sit on the floor next to Dave and lay my head in his lap. I look at him, "You're comfy."

He smiles down at me and runs a hand through my hair, "You're adorable. Excited for tomorrow?"

I cock an eyebrow at him, "Tomorrow? I don't have a match at Extreme Rules."

"No but The Miz is facing off against Jack Swagger. Whoever wins then you face next month," Dave smiles down at me.

I smile and yawn, "Do we have to be here so early?"

"Lil, its noon. What time do you get up on Saturdays?" Dave laughs.

"Noon," I laugh. I look over at John, "He's really grief ridden over Matt."

"You would be to if you loved someone, were with someone, and then hurt by someone. Matt didn't have to be so cold to him. He could have apologized. Trust me; Glenda was the same way when we got divorced. Except for the whole she didn't Twist of Fate me in front of millions," he solemnly replies. Glenda was Dave's first wife who cheated on him with one of her co-workers. They had even had children together: two girls named Kailani and Athena. I thought he had finally found love in his second wife Angie but they got separated too.

I frown, "You're a good man. You'll find someone eventually."

"Same thing goes for you," Dave replies gently. "Sorry about the other night at the bar. I really thought you'd fit in. What Orton did was low, even for him."

"It's not big," I say, keeping what happened after I left the table to myself. If Dave knew what Adam did, or tried to do, to me he would be pissed and maybe even end up locked up in jail. So I think it's best to just keep it to myself.

We're silent, just me lying contentedly with my head in his lap and Dave holding me. I bet this is how a happy couple acts. I've never seen them together but I bet Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Helmsly act like this. '_No,"_ I have to think to myself, '_don't think about this. Dave is just a friend. He looks at me like a little sister_.' God what's wrong with me, even possibly thinking of falling for him.

I sit up and yawn, receiving a frown from Dave. "So, think you passed your drug test 'Roidtista?" I giggle. I know how much he detests that nickname. Dave's never so touched steroids before in his life.

"Nah, you know me. I can't pass because of all those steroids I shoot up," Dave laughs.

"It wouldn't surprise me," sounds a voice from right down the hall that I know all to well. I look to see Phil stalking towards us as if he were The Big Show and we were the last piece of pie at an all you can eat buffet.

"Who asked you Phil?" I growl defensivly as I stand up.

"No one, but I wasn't aware that I couldn't join in with the conversation." Phil smirks. Serena and Luke, oddly enough, aren't with him.

"Well, as innocent as that sounds we were having a private conversation between…"

"Between a traitorous bastard and a cheating bitch," Phil sneers.

That statement makes no sense to me. Well, the traitorous bastard part doesn't. I fully understand how he could call me a cheating bitch after the end to the match last night. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dave's working for us AND Raw. There have even been rumors that he's thinking about going over to Raw. Those are the markings of a traitor," Phil sneers.

"So? What's so bad with Raw?"

You know when you're in high school and tell someone that you didn't know that some Jane Doe is dating some John Smith? Well, I think that everyone in the lobby who works for Smackdown is now looking at me like that. I hear Caylen Croft whisper to his tag team partner Trent Baretta, "Tell me she did NOT just say that…"

"What's so wrong with Raw?" Phil asks incredulously, "For starters, it's turned into a joke with that whole guest host general manager thing. Second of all, they look down on us. They think we're pathetic."

Dave stands up, being defensive. "Not all of them think we're pathetic. The only reason they look down on us is that we condescend on them. Lil can attest for that."

I nod, "Evan Bourne and Maria are nice. Besides, it's not their fault they had a bad general manager."

Phil shakes his head as the Raw superstars file into the lobby. Many superstars give each other dirty looks. Dave and I look at Randy, Evan, Christian, Kelly, Maria, and Mickie apologetically. They all give us an understanding nod as we file past them and into Vince's office.

To say the least, listening to Vince for the past hour or two was boring as hell. That man rants

and rambles and rambles. But that's beside the point. I've since left and I'm waiting in my hotel room in Chicago for someone, anyone, to call. I have been sitting like this for the past ten minutes. Finally I decide that no one is going to call so I decide to go out. I get dressed to go to town. I throw on a purple long sleeved shirt (Chicago is cold as hell), black jeans, and black boots. I get in the car and drive the thirty minutes to the nearest bar.

The loud sound of classic rock blaring over the loud speakers reaches my ears before anything else. This is my kind of bar. I go to a nearby bar stool and order a Carona, receiving cold glares from the nearby customers. A few people come up to me and ask for my autograph and if they can get a picture. Who am I to deny people a shot to meet a superstar? I oblige to their pictures and sign autographs,

I finish my first beer and see Luke Gallows standing by the stool I'm on. "Hey," he nods gruffly.

I roll my eyes, "I can only assume you're here with your boss Phil and friend Serena."

"Nah, I'm here by myself. You here with Dave or Rey?"

I shake my head as Luke orders a Pepsi, "Nope."

It's silent for a while and before I know it, I've finished more than two Carona's. I fact, I've finished like seven. I pull him onto the dance floor and I'm dancing with Luke, pressed close together. This is the beer talking, I know it. Unlike Matt or John, Luke is reacting. After a few songs, he smiles. "Do you want to go some place more private?" He walks me to the back of the club ad starts kissing me. This is the first time I've ever thought about letting someone do this. It's nice.

I remove Luke's muscle shirt and start moving my hands down his chest. "You're sooo strong," I giggle, "And your muscles are soooo big."

Luke smirks, "You know, if you think my muscles are so big…" he trails off and takes a look down at his pelvic area.

I get on my knees and I'm about to unzip his black jeans when I feel someone grab my arm and lift me. I turn to come face to face with Dave. "You go sit down, now! And you," he turns to Luke, "if I so much as get word of you taking advantage of Lillie Belle when she's drunk I'll gut you like a fish."

Luke nods and scampers off. I stomp my foot, "No fair Dave! We were just having a bit of fun!"

"Fun!?" Dave fumes, "Fun is dancing with friends and having a good time, not giving the fugly man in the Straight Edged Society oral!"

I sit down and he sits next to me, "What do you care?"

Dave cups my face in his hands, "Lillie, I'm your best friend. Of course I care what you do." I've never noticed how gorgeous he is. The way his chocolate eyes shimmer when the light hits them just right, the way his lips curve into a kind smile and illuminate his face…

"Then kiss me," the words are out of my mouth before I even realize it.

I stare into those soulful brown eyes. It's intoxicating to share a moment with a man I have known since I was little. He wraps his arms around me and leans in to kiss me. "Lil, this is something I've wanted to do for a while." And with that, Dave kisses me. I don't know if it's the alcohol taking control or some deep hidden feelings coming to light but this just feels right. I deepen the kiss and wrap my arms around him. I never knew how much a woman could feel so loved by the simple touch of a mans hand. When we break the kiss, Dave says, "We have two options. Option one is we pretend this never happened and that we're all the other one needs. Option tow is we become a couple."

I sit there, hands folded in my lap and brow furrowed in thought. I like Dave, I like him a lot. And if there was ever a man to date, Dave would be it. "Option two," I blush gently.

Dave puts his hand on min, "Option two it is then." Remember how I said my life couldn't be any better? I lied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Life As You Know It

Saturday draws to a close and I wake up Sunday in Dave's arms. I'm positive we didn't have sex because I'm not sore but I couldn't tell you what we did do. I just lay there and rest, comfortable with myself for the first time in a long time. After a while, Dave's eyes open and he smiles, "Morning buttercup."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust, "Buttercup? Ick. You'll have to come up with much better if you want to give me a nickname."

He laughs, "Alright, alright." He yawns, checking the silver watch on his wrist, "its noon. I swear your habit of sleeping late is already rubbing off on me." I move so he can get up and get into his bag. "What should I wear today?"

I smile, "Wear you leather outfit. It's really nice."

He smirks, looking half lustful and half debonair. "Oh really?"

I giggle, "Just get dressed. I'm gonna shower."

Again Dave smirks at me, "Wanna shower with a friend?"

I laugh and kiss his cheek as I walk by him, "I didn't know you were such a horn dog. Sure you're not just in this to get my virginity?"

Dave looks appalled at me, "Do…do you really think I'd do that? Lil, I'd never do that!"

"I know," I giggle before disappearing into the bathroom.

After I get done in the shower, I step out of the bathroom to see Dave lounging on the bed, the epitome of a Greek god. He's wearing an open black leather vest that shows off his tattoos, a pair of black leather jeans, and his steel toed boots. He pats the bed next to him, "Lay here with me?"

I smile, lying cuddled next to Dave. I rest my head on his chest with his arm wrapped around me. "Don't you have to be ready for Extreme Rules? I mean you have a no holds barred match against Taker."

"Nah, not much I can do to train," Dave sultrily responds.

It's silent between the two of us before I ask, "What do you think my dad would think if he was still here? About us dating I mean."

"He'd probably kill me! You're his baby girl and I was one of his best friends," Dave laughs.

"How long have you been in love with me?"

He seems take aback by my statement, "How long have I loved you? Hm. The first time I saw you when you came to work here has to be when I realized it. I remember the sweet and gentle young girl you use to be and when I entered the room you had clearly blossomed into a beautiful bombshell. Your gorgeous, you always have been."

I smile, "I liked you when I first saw you at the funeral. You were hulking and huge but at the same time you were so gentle and sensitive."

He nods and runs a hand through my hair, "You're my Lillie Belle. Now, shhh, let's just lay here and cuddle." How lucky am I? I think I've found the one guy who just wants to cuddle.

A few hours later, Dave and I drive to the arena. We walk in together, looking like a real couple.

He's still dressed in his leather outfit, only he's added a pair of sunglasses, and I'm wearing a pair of sunglasses, a light blue belly shirt, a leather mini-skirt, and black stilettos. Dave Batista has brought out my more feminine style.

We see Rey walking over, now yet in his ring pants but with his mask on, and he looks like a mixture between upset and anxious. "Hombres," frowns Rey, "am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Si, si," I blush. "Dave and I are now a couple!"

"What?" Rey asks his expression now pure bewilderment.

"Yeah I was at the bar Saturday night and I almost did something really stupid to Luke Gallows. Well, here came Dave and he saved me from it. Then we talked, he kissed me, and then we decided it would be best if we were dating." I nod.

What happens next is totally unexpected. Rey turns to Dave, looking very strict. "Dave, I swear on my honor that if you ever EVER hurt her I will make the murders in Saw look like child's play."

Dave blinks a few times in surprise, "Rey…I…uh…wow…"

The smile comes back to Rey's face and he says, "With that I wish you two all sorts of happiness. You gonna come work out with me Dave?"

Dave nods, probably afraid of what Rey will do if he says no. I kiss him on the nose and say, "I love you baby boy. See you after the match tonight?"

"If I'm not having to be transported to the hospital in the back of an ambulance," Dave nods with a small and almost sad smirk across his face.

I shake my head, "You won't go to a hospital. I'm sure of it."

He laughs, "Love you Lil. See you later." As he walks over I hear a voice sound over the PA system: "Lillie Guerrero to the Vickie Guerrero's office please."

My blood runs cold. I haven't talked to my mom since I started here on Smackdown. I walk to mom's office and open the door to walk in. But my mom isn't sitting at her desk. In fact, until I hear the door slam behind me I think I'm totally alone. I swiftly turn to see Edge standing there. He saunters over to me, that look of arrogance on his face as he stands only a few feet away from me. "Where's my mom at?" I ask.

He smirks and shrugs, popping his gum. "Don't know, don't care. I have something to tell you."

"What?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

He steps closer to me, wrapping his arms around me and leaning in closer to my ear to whisper, "You're a fake. You're no Guerrero."

I push him away, growling. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He crosses to my mom's desk and pulls a manila file full of papers. "Know what these are? These are the results of your drug test. While they may have come up negative for drugs it came up positive for something else."

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm clean! I've never done anything illegal except for some underage drinking." I defend myself.

Edge laughs, sounding eeiry. I close my eyes. "No, no, no. Not that. Did you know that you have a lot of chromosomes in common with another Smackdown superstar?"

I shake my head, "Stop. Just stop. I know Chavo and I are related. It's in our last names. Just like I know my mom and I are related."

"Actually your not," Edge cackles. "Like I said you're no Guerrerro. Or didn't mommy and daddy tell you about the real you."

I shake my head starting to get scared, "Wh…who?"

"You're a Mysterio," Edge smirks.

I shake my head, "I am not. You're…" But for some reason the look on his face tells me he's not lying. I hear the door open behind me and turn to see my mom and Chavo enter. "Is it true?" I softly ask.

"Is what true honey?" my mom asks.

"I…I'm not…I'm not a Guerrero?"

The look on my mother's face is enough to tell the truth. In a matter of seconds I've gone from being Lillie Belle Guerrero, proud of who and what I am, to being a nobody. I'm not a Guerrero, Eddie isn't my dad. "Baby," she goes to put a hand on my arm but I pull away.

"I'm Rey's daughter and no one told me!? Why couldn't I know!? I grew up all my life believing I was the daughter of Eddie Guerrero. I wear the Guerrero crest with honor, I wrestle out in the ring every night for the fans as a Guerrero, but I'm not one. I'm a Mysterio!"

"We didn't want you to react like this!"

Tears are streaming down my face. I'm angry and sad and crushed all in one. "And by telling me sooner, I would have not responded as bad. Instead of finding out from you and Rey, I had to find out from Adam Copeland!"

Chavo looks at mom, no not my mom, her name is Vickie. "I told you that he was trouble!"

Adam walks up behind Vickie and wraps his arms around her waist, acting innocent. "Baby, I was just trying to help. I didn't mean to hurt her."

Vickie nods, "Oh…"

"He's lying!" I shout, "He's doing this because of the other night at the club when I wouldn't have sex with him."

"Have sex with you? You were drunker than I thought," Adam tsks. "I wanted to get you back to the hotel and you just started kissing and rubbing up on me. I denied you."

I shake my head. This man is a monster. "Believe whatever you want Vickie." I storm out of my room and to the gym where Rey and Dave are still training. Tears are running down my cheeks and Dave must notice because he comes over to me first, Rey not far behind him.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Dave asks hugging me.

"Why don't you ask my dad?" I say, voice cold.

Dave frowns, "Baby you know your dad's dead. I can't do that."

I shake my head, eyes locked on Rey. "No, no my dad's not dead. He's very much alive, ring Uncle Rey-Rey?" I put emphasis on the word Uncle. Now he knows I know.

Dave looks at Rey, "What's she talking about?"

"I…I have to go esse," Rey goes to leave but I take a firm grip on his arm.

"No. You're going to tell him! I want to hear it from your mouth! I want to hear you admit it!" I shout.

Rey hangs his head, obviously ashamed. "Lillie….Lillie is my daughter."

Dave laughs, "Yeah right guys nice…" he sees the look on Rey's face and the look on mine. "your not joking. Lillie…Lillie's a Mysterio?"

I look at Rey, "Why didn't you want me? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

Rey shakes his head, "It's not that simple. It really isn't." He looks lost in thought and for a moment I feel sorry for him. And then I remember that he's been a part of this lie that I call my life and I don't feel sorry for him. I just wish I knew what he was thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Flashbacks Are Fun

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM REY'S P.O.V. ITS THREE FLASHBACKS REGARDING HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH LILLIE!**

November 24th, 1991

_I had just gotten a job in the WWE, well it was WCW at that point in time. It was hard to maintain the semblance of a normal family and a good career. I knew I couldn't do both. So when my wife Angela came to me and told me she was pregnant, my heart broke in my chest. I was either going to have to give up my dream of making the big times as a wrestler and go back to small time lucha libre in Mexico or give up the first baby Angie and I would have together._

_ I sat at the kitchen table, wondering how I could tell my wife. I knew she wouldn't get an abortions and I didn't expect her to. That's just wrong. That left adoption. She came in for breakfast that morning looking gorgeous in all her bed headed beauty. "Morning mamacita," I smiled at her, trying to hide my tears. I knew she wouldn't want to hear it but I said, "Angie I don't know if I can have a familia."_

_ Angie blinked a few times, tears in her eyes. "Your…your leaving me?"_

_ I shook my head and kissed her hand, "No, I'd never do that. But…I don't know if I can have un bambino right now."_

_ "Your…you don't want to have babies?" Angie asked me, placing a hand on her stomach. "I won't get an abortion, I just won't."_

_ "I know, I know. I'm not asking you to get one. I'm…I'm asking you to give it up for adoption." I sadly stated._

_ "But how can I go on without knowing what my bambino is doing. I could never ever do that." Angie cried._

_ I sat there, tears in my eyes as I thought about what could be done. Angie wanted to see our baby grow up and if we put her up for adoption that would mean she could go anywhere. And then the answer hit me like a ton of bricks. "What about Eddie?"_

_ Eddie Guerrero was my oldest friend and the man who suggested I go to WCW and follow my passion. He was already a decorated superstar who had held a couple of championships. He had wealth and dignity and an established career where as I only had personal dignity. "Do…do you think he'd do that for us?" Angie asked through her tears._

_ "All we can do is try," I smiled at her. I went into the living room and picked up the phone to call Eddie._

_ "Hola," the voice on the other end picked up._

_ "Hola Eddie, it's me Rey-Rey."_

_ I heard Eddie's unmistakable laugh, "I was just getting ready to call you homes. Vickie and I are having a bar-b-que tonight. Wanna come over?"_

_ I smiled smally, "Sure, sure. But…Eddie I need to have a serious conversation with you."_

_ "What's wrong homes? Did Vince put you as a jobber? I swear I'll chew out that bendao."_

_ "No, no it's not that. Vince put me on low card just like you said he would. It's…Eddie…Angie's pregnant esse."_

_ "Congratulations! This gives us even more reason to celebrate!" Eddie laughed._

_ "It's not that simple homes. We…we're living day to day as it is. Until I can get to where I make decent money we can't support a kid…" I trailed off, the tears becoming to much for me. Eddie waited patiently until I continued, "Angie wants to see our bambino grow up so we can' just give her up for adoption. We…Angie and I…"_

_ "You want to know if Vickie and I will raise your bambino?" Eddie asked, his voice almost deathly calm._

_ I nod, "Si, si. Can you raise our bambino?"_

_ Eddie's response came so late that I almost thought he had hung up on me. "Come over to the bar-b-que tonight. You, Vickie, Angie, and I can talk this out."_

_ I nodded and hung up. Angie was standing at the door, "We're going over to Eddie's to talk to him about it."_

_ Later that night we found ourselves sitting at the patio table at Eddie and Vickie's house. "Well," Eddie started, "Vickie and I have talked this over and we came to a conclusion. We'll look after your bambino, given a few guidelines."_

_ "And those are?" Angie spoke up._

_ "You two can name the baby but once it's born you have no say. Vickie and I will be her caregivers, mami and papi, while you and Rey-Rey are Aunt Angie and Uncle Rey-Rey."_

_ I looked at Angie for support and she nodded, though her face was drenched in tears. I looked back at Eddie, "Si, si." And that was it. I had signed away the first baby girl Angie and I would ever have._

**X X X**

November 22, 2001 (Thanksgiving Day)

_ It had been ten years since I last saw my little Lillie Belle. Angie got to see her all the time but I constantly worked. But today was Thanksgiving and I was going with Angie to see Eddie, Vickie, and Lillie. We got to the door of Eddie's house and knocked. Angie looked gorgeous in an orange dress with her black heels and I was wearing a black suit shirt with an orange tie and black slacks with black loafers. The door opened and I was face to face with Eddie. And behind them…I gulped when my eyes catch sight of Lillie._

_ Eddie smiled, "Rey, Angie! C'mon in!" He ushered us in and I got a real look at Lillie. She's wearing a pink lacey dress and I could tell that she was very uncomfortable with it. She saw me and darted into the other room._

_ I smiled, "Not the people person type?"_

_ Eddie shook his head, "Lillie's shy." He escorted us into the kitchen where Lillie sat in a chair at the table while Vickie was setting the table and finishing up the last bit of cooking._

_ Vickie looked at us with a smile on her face, "Angie, Rey have a seat. I'm just finishing up the deviled eggs."_

_ Angie and I sat at the table. Every now and then I would steal glances at Lillie. She had Angie's eyes: soft and sweet with a hidden fire beneath. But she had my face undoubtedly. Vickie set the last few trays on the table and sat down with Eddie. Eddie bowed his head as we joined hands, "Padre nuestro, we gather here today with friends and familia to celebrate this beautiful Thanksgiving. Please, bless this meal and all who eat from it. In your name we pray, Amen."_

_ We echoed Amen and then began to eat. It was sort of quiet so I looked kindly at Lillie, "So what grade are you in?"_

_ I wasn't ready for what she blurted out, "I'm your biggest fan!"_

_ I looked at her, wanting so badly to tell her that I was her papi. I wanted her to know so badly that I was the man who brought her into this world. But I couldn't. The pact I had made with Eddie forebade me from telling her. I smiled and said, "That's nice to know. What about your dad?"_

_ "Oh he's good but I like you more," Lillie blushed._

_ "Enough about wrestling bambino. I don't want to talk about work on this happy day," Eddie politely, though I could tell he was a bit annoyed, said._

_ I nodded, "Si, si your papi's right." I could tell that she was embarrassed and that Eddie was more than a bit annoyed. But I was secretly glad. She may have "technically" been Eddie's daughter but she loved me more. And I hoped there would be a day where I could tell her that she was my little girl._

X X X

July 24th, 2010

_ "You know Aunt Vickie will have a heart attack when she finds out what we're about to tell Lillie, right?" Chavo asked as I parked the car we drove outside of the Guerrero house. It had been three years since Eddie died and a lot had happened since then. Most memorably was the hospital trip Angie and I had to make when we found out that Lillie had tried to slit her wrist. Imagine the look of horror and the feeling of dread in my soul when I found out that my daughter tried to kill herself. But that's behind us now. It was her 18__th__ birthday and Chavo and I had big news._

_ We exited the car and I grabbed the present I got Lillie, a pair of black wrestling boots. We went inside and I smiled as I saw Lillie standing in front of the television playing Rockband with a few of her friends. I set her present down on the table and I walked into the kitchen where Hector Guerrero, Lillie's "uncle" and her trainer, and Vickie were sitting and talking. "Hola," I greet._

_ Vickie smiled and hugged me, "Hola Rey. Does Lillie know you're here?"_

_ I shook my head, "No. She was preoccupied with friends."_

_ "They'll be leaving soon. She had the party for her friends yesterday. Today is just family," Vickie nodded._

_ "So what did you get her Uncle Hector?" Chavo asked._

_ "A couple of books she wanted." Hector nodded, "You?"_

_ "I got her tickets to go see the Santana concert Saturday," smiled Chavo. "You Rey?"_

_ "Wrestling boots and some good news. Vickie-"_

_ Lillie entered the room and hugged me, "Hey Uncle Rey-Rey. Hey Chavo!?"_

_ I smiled, "Saw you playing Rockband. Did you do good?"_

_ She nodded, "Sammi, Josh, and I got 100%. They had to go though." She smiled, "What were you about to tell mom?"_

_ "You'll find out later," I smiled._

_ She nodded, "How's work going?"_

_ "Supposed to be getting a bit push for the championship soon," I smiled._

_ "And I'm trying to stay in the good graces of being a cruiserweight champ," Chavo replied._

_ We started enjoying ourselves as Lillie opened presents. Vickie got her lots of clothing and a car, Hector got her the two books he had mentioned to us, Chavo got her those tickets, and I got her boots. When she was eating her cake I stood on a chair and said, "To Lillie Belle Guerrero, Smackdown's newest diva. That is, if she wants it." I revealed my news, that Vince wanted Lillie on the roster._

_ I could tell Lillie was shocked as she stuttered, "Rey do…do you mean it?"_

_ "Vince told me to tell you. What's it gonna be? Yes or no?" I hoped to god she would join. I could tell Vickie was less than thrilled._

_ "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Lillie shouted. She shot up and hugged Chavo and I. It was a slightly sad moment. My daughter was getting her dream job and I had to sit back and watch as Uncle Rey-Rey._

_ If I knew then that she would have found of that I'm her dad like she did, I would have changed it all._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Legacy Of Shame

**WE'RE BACK TO LILLIE'S P.O.V.**

It has been silent since I just told Rey. He's staring off into space as tears course down his face. Dave is stunned speechless, one arm wrapped around my waist. I'm crying tears of not only sadness but anger and shame as well. I was supposed to be the Guerrero golden child, a living Legacy to the late great legend that my father is. But I'm not a Guerrero. I'm a Mysterio.

"I'm quitting," I reply quietly, breaking the silence.

Rey looks up at me, "Don't do that. Eddie would want you to keep going wouldn't he?"

"You think for five seconds that this won't get out to the other superstars and the fans? Edge will tell everyone! I won't go out there and live a lie. He lied to me and you lied to me. I have no familia," I reply coldly.

Dave finally speaks up, "No! You listen to me Lillie Belle and you listen good. I know you're hurting. But the Guerrero's raised you and…."

"Yeah, the Guerrero's were the ones who started this lie and held it the most. Shouldn't surprise me. The Guerrero's are all about lying and cheating and stealing." I sneer.

Dave shakes his head, "They didn't have to raise you. Or even worse, they could have raised you horribly. But they didn't."

I shake my head, "Protect them if you want. Have fun with your pay-per-view. I'm going out."I start walking away but Dave grabs my arm and pulls me closer.

"Baby just think about this," Dave pleads with me. He has to be torn here. Eddie was his best friend before he died and Rey has been there for him since.

"I will. Just…let me be alone for right now," I reply, totally lying to him. I've already thought about it. I've thought about the grief and heartache that I've received by finding out that I'm not a Guerrero. I've thought about how Rey broke my heart by not telling me sooner.

Dave nods and lets go of me, "Just be safe."

I walk out of the arena and sit near the production trucks, tears running down my face. I hate this feeling. I feel useless. I can't go out and lie to my fans about this but I also can't just drop the name Guerrero. It's what I've known since birth. Sure Vince may be upset if I quit but at least I'll be happy. "What's wrong?" I hear a voice ask. I look up briefly to see Phil before looking at my feet again. Just what I need. I shrug and wrap my arms around my knees. Phil sits next to me, "Lillie…are you okay?"

"Leave me alone," I say softly.

Phil puts a hand on my shoulder, "Whatever's…I'm here for you."

"I thought you weren't my friend," I simply state.

"Lillie we may have our differences but if I wasn't your friend I wouldn't have stopped Adam from raping you or I wouldn't have drove you to a hotel when you were drunk. Shit, I talk tough but I'm full of shit." Phil softly says.

I nod, "Oh…"

"So care to tell me what's wrong?" Phil asks again.

"I…I just found out Eddie isn't my dad…" I sob turning to him. The first thing I notice is his facial hair is gone. The second is the tone in his eyes. It's gentle and soft.

"You're kidding me?" Phil asks, genuinely surprised. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

I nod, looking off into the darkness of the night. "Real kicker is that I found Rey Mysterio is my dad. He…he gave me up before I was born."

Phil nods, still shocked, "You gonna be okay?"

I shake my head, "No…I'm quitting. I'll get a job where my last name isn't synanamous with the word legend- either of them."

"You could go by your first name only," Phil offers.

"The fans and announcers would still know who I am. Or who I've lead them to think I am. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"I know who you are Lillie," Phil smiles. "You're a sweet, gentle, loving girl who idolizes Eddie Guerrero."

"I idolize a man who lied to me for 18 years. I idolize a man who cheated me out of knowing what I truly was. I idolize a man who stole what I could have been," I coldly say.

"Let me get this straight, your mad at someone who raised you because he didn't tell you about the jerk who gave a sweet, innocent daughter he could have raised and loved up?" Phil asks gently.

I look at him, eyes narrowed, "Your trying to force me to pick a side."

"No, trust me I'm not. I'm trying to get this understood," smiles Phil.

I blurt out, "Why are you so Straight Edged?!"

Phil looks at me, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

I almost say Guerrero's honor but I realize that they don't have any. "I swear."

"When I was growing up my dad was a drunk. He would go out every night and drink himself stupid. He would come home drunk and not only get violent with my mom but…but with me to." Phil's voice is deadly calm and I can tell that isn't the end of the story, "One night he got drunk and mom was visiting my Aunt Sara. Dad…dad got…he got horny. I was the only one home and…and…"

I hug Phil as he breaks down, "Shhhh, shhhh. You don't have to tell me anymore. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." We sit there like that, his head resting on my shoulder. After a while he looks up at me.

"Do…do you think I'm weak for that?" Phil asks.

"No, god no. It's not your fault he touched you. Did…do Serena and Luke know?"

He shakes his head, "You, me, and my dad are the only ones who know."

It grows silent again before I let go of him. We seem to be a perfect pair. He's a dark and troubled man who hides his problems behind being straight edged and talking horrid about people who do drugs and drink are. I'm someone who needs a way to control their problems. To bad I'm not straight edged. "So…you think I should stay?"

Phil nods, whipping his tears away. "After you beat me like that you're just gonna walk away? Get real. You could be the first female United States champion , besides the Miz that is."

I laugh at his joke and say, "I'll stay, I'll stay." I stand up, "Now, if you excuse me I'm gonna go get drunk."

He looks at me and shakes his head, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna go drink!" I call over my shoulder. He's not a bad guy. In fact, he's rather cool.

X X X

I've been sitting in a bar for a few hours now. I'm not gonna brag but I think I could beat Sheamus in a drinking competition. Sure, drinking isn't the best thing to do when you're feeling depressed and angsty but to hell with what everyone else thinks. I smile when I see Dave enter the bar, looking furious. God he looks hot like he is right now. His black sunglasses are sitting perched on his head, his black vest is open to reveal his sweaty chest and rock solid abs, and those black leather pants show off his sculpted legs. He walks over to me and snarls, "Where the hell were you Lillie? I got so worried when you weren't in the locker room or anywhere near the arena! I went to three different hotels and two different bars to find you after two fuckin stage hands told me they saw you leaving the arena!"

I smirk, biting my lower lip and sitting on the edge of the bar stool. I'm trying to look sexy. I'm sure I just look drunk though. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"I don't give a damn if you think I'm cute or not!" Dave shouts, "I was so scared you were hurt! I thought you could have done something stupid!"

I pout, "I'm sorry. I just wanted out of that hell hole. Did you win?"

"No. I forfeited my damn match because I couldn't find you and was worried," he replies. "We're leaving."

"But I wanted to sing karaoke! We could sing "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher!" I pout, wrapping my arms around him.

Dave shrugs out of my grasp and shakes his head, "We're leaving now!"

I turn my back to him again, "Nope." So what does that brute do? He picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down!" I shout.

Dave carries me out to his car and sets me in the backseat, locking the door. "I said we were leaving and I meant it! You're not going to drink yourself stupid!" He gets in the car and drives to our hotel. "You can either get out of the car or I'll carry you out." He says as he parks.

I growl and step out of my spot in the car and wrap an arm around his waist. He doesn't seem to thrilled. "I'm sorry I…"

"I know you're sorry but I'm still pissed," Dave says as we reach our hotel room. I enter first to see an iced bottle of champagne, a bowl of chocolate fondue, and a bowl of whipped cream with a tray of strawberries near it.

"Wh…what is all of this?"

"I had the bellhop set it up for when we were supposed to come here." Dave replies softly. He grabs his bag, "I'm gonna take a shower and change into my pajamas. Get comfortable if you want." He goes into the bathroom and I change into a blue tank top and black pajama bottoms. I lay on my stomach on the bed, feet in the air. I dip a strawberry in whipped cream and bit into it gently. Yum. A while later the bathroom door opens and Dave steps out in black gym shorts and a black muscle shirt.

"Wanna join me?" I giggle.

Dave shakes his head, "You're a flirtatious drunk, you know that right?"

I nod and offer him a strawberry, "Yep, yep I do know." Dave sits on the bed next to me and I put a strawberry to his lips, "Want one?"

He nod, taking a bite seductively but keeping his eyes on me. It's very seductive. I lick my lips as he offers one to me. I bite it, purposefully getting a bit of whipped cream on my lips. Dave leans forward, claiming my lips with his tongue darts out over my lower lip. I sit up and straddle Dave. "Sure you want this?" Dave smirks as we break out kiss.

"You'll be gentle right?" I ask softly.

Dave nods, "Yeah, I'll be gentle."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: First Time For Everything

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER THAT IS A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

I nod as Dave lays me on my back. I feel so vulnerable right now. Dave gets up off of the bed to remove his black muscle shirt and gym shorts revealing a pair of black boxers. I whimper as he climbs back onto the bed and straddles me. I can feel his arrival as he helps me sit up and remove my tank top, revealing my bare chest. His hands run up my sides and I shudder as he firmly grasps my breasts. He rolls the nipples between his thumb and first two fingers as I elicit a moan. "Davey…"

"Shhh…" Dave whispers into my ears as he nips at my neck.  
I lay back down on my back as he goes to work nipping my neck as his mouth travels lower, hands placed on either side of my head as I wrap my arms around him. He lowers his head to my left breast, laving a nipple with his tongue as his right hand comes down to grope my other breast. He brings his head up to groan, "Your tit tastes so good." Before he changes his mouth to my other breast. What he's doing feels so good and so right. My heart is pounding in my chest and I let out a cry of pleasure.

Dave sits up, smirking. His hands grab the waist band of my pajama bottoms and with a firm tug they are around my ankles, showing off my lacy black thong. "Dave…" I say gently, "…can I taste you?"

He grins and sits back on his legs, removing his boxers. I had heard rumors about how big the proverbial Animal was and I have to say, the rumors are true. He has to be at least ten inches long and he's thick. I crawl so where I'm on all fours as I flick my tongue across the slit, tasting the pre-cum that's collected there. I have no clue how to do this so I wait for Dave to tell me what to do, "Take a bit in your mouth," he urges. I follow his orders and take a few inches in my mouth but not enough to choak on. I lick the underside and start to suck. Dave wraps a hand in my hair and tilts his head back in a moan, "God damn…."

I've never done this before but by the sounds Dave is making, I'm good at it. I nip gently at the head, causing Dave to thrust in my face and send more of his manhood into my mouth. I start laving him with my tongue and finally it sends him over the edge. He reaches release in my mouth and I go to spit his seed out but he puts a hand over my mouth so I swallow it. I feel him push me back onto my back and pull down my panties. He lowers his head to my core and takes a long lick. I shudder and yelp, knowing that this sensation, as enjoyable as it is, is going to make me writhe and moan. He slips his tongue into me and I groan, "Oh yes Dave…" He keeps licking and even goes as far as to bite my clit gently. It isn't very long until I'm brought over the brink for the first time. I pant a mixture of his name and cursewords as I let out a moan. He pulls his head away and positions a hand to where he's able to push a finger past my sheath. I let out a whimper, "Davey…I…"

"It's okay Lillie, I know it hurts. But trust me, you want me to prep you before I fuck you senseless." Dave whispers in my ear. His finger is so gentle but at the same time he's a bit fierce and passionate. I start moving my hips in time with the thrust of his fingers. I'm sucking on Dave's neck, going to bite a bit like he was doing to my neck. I feel like I'm even more stretched open when he gives me another finger inside. Dave's fingers , by the way, are huge. So me, a virgin, taking two of them inside of me is painful. I wrap my arms around Dave but right when I feel like I'm going to come, he pulls his fingers out of me. "Ready for me down there?"

I gulp, "Sure." And in a simple snap of his hips, he's inside of me. "Oh god!" I scream in both pain and pleasure. This is the first time I've ever made love with a man and Dave's a big guy. He gives me a few minutes to adjust before he moves in a slow and tantalizing motion. He grabs the whipped cream and squirts s bit onto my nipples. He licks and sucks the whipped cream, the coldness of the whipped cream counteracted by the warmness of his tongue and mouth. It seems like an hour before I groan from the impact of my second orgasm.

"Fuck baby you're…I'm gonna come…" Dave groans, slamming into me a few more times before shooting his load inside of me. He rolls off of the top of me and I cuddle into his side. God I'm gonna hurt in the morning.

**I KNOW IT WASN'T NECESSARY BUT I WANTED IT!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Strike One

I wake up the next morning, Dave's arm wrapped around me and my head resting on Dave's shoulder. I fully remember what we did last night and a part of me is thouroughly pleased while the other part of me is a bit upset. Hell, I haven't dated him for that long, just a few days. If my dad…I mean if Eddie found out he'd be so disappointed! Why the hell do I even care what he would of thought?

Dave is still asleep so I get off of the bed and change into a red underwear set, a baby blue midriff, tight blue jeans, and my boots. I sit in one of the chairs by the window and log onto to check who won the U.S. title match last night at the pay-per-view. I'm not surprised to see that The Miz retained his title against Jack Swagger. This means that I'll have to start training to fight the loud mouthed asshole. I hear Dave clear his throat but when I look over he's on his stomach looking peaceful as he sleeps.

I yawn and put my dirty clothes in my bag before checking my phone. I have a text from that bastard Rey Mysterio, one from John Morrison, and one from Vince. I promptly erase the text from Rey before reading the message from Vince, -_You have to be on Raw tonight to cut a promo against Mike Mizanin. If you aren't there, you are on thin ice.-_

I send back, -_Yes sir._-

Opening John's text a smile form's on my lips, -_Hey Lillie! I met someone and I want you to meet him! We're going to a bar before Raw! Meet us there!_-

I reply, _-Great! I'll see you there if I can ditch Dave!_- I put my phone in my pocket and sit down, looking out at the Chicago landscape that is marred b y high rises and skyscrapers. I'm about to nod off when I feel two strong hands on my shoulders. I turn my head to see Dave smiling at me, "Hey babe." He grins, kissing the top of my head.

"Hi," I smile. Need I mention the window is open and Dave has yet to put on a stitch of clothing. Any fan girls who might have staked out the hotel just for a chance to see a glimpse of Dave are surely in awe now.

"Who were you talking to?" Dave asks massassging my shoulders.

"Vince," I sigh. I'm not lying. I had been talking to Vince. And if Dave knew I was planning to go to a bar before work he'd have a bitch fit. "He wants me to go to a meeting before work so we can talk about something."

Dave stops messassing my shoulders and nods before changing into a white muscle shirt with a Lakers symbol on the back and black gym shorts. He slips on a pair of black sandals before shoving his dirty clothes into his bag. "I was thinking we could go out for lunch. Get a burger or something?"

I nod, "That would be nice. Dave…about last night…"

He turns to look at me, those soulful brown eyes boring a hole right through me. "You mean when we made love?" His voice is so velvety that for a moment I want to tell him about the lie that I just told him. But I don't.

"Yes when we made love. I know I ruined what could have been a romantic evening…"

Dave crosses over to me and takes my hands in his, "Darling, you didn't ruin last night. I mean sure we could have had an even better time had I won the title or you hadn't been drunk but it didn't happen. That's okay with me. I love you so much."

I smile and kiss his cheek, "Oh Davey you're a sweetie."

"Don't I know it," smirked Dave, "Ready to go get some brunch?"

I stand and put my laptop back in its bag. I sling my computer case over one shoulder and sling my duffelbag over my other, "Ready. Got your things-" I'm cut off by Dave's cell phone going off.

He answers it, "Hey! Your…now? I'm sure we can go. See you then!" He clicks the phone shut and slides it back into his pocket. "We've got a place to eat. I-Hop a block away from the arena."

"Who was that?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"Evan," Dave replies a bit to quickly, almost as if it was the first name to pop into his head. "He and Maria wanted to get together before the show. You'll like them a lot better when they get on their own."

I nod, not sure if I want to believe him or not. "I'll follow you there." We walk out to our respective cars and toss our things in the back. I wait for him to drive off and then follow him to I-Hop. I don't know what kind of car Evan or Maria drives but I do know that I recognize a car in the parking lot. It's Rey's. I park my car as far away from Rey's, and thus Dave's because he parked close to Rey's car, as possible. I'm hoping that I'm wrong and that it isn't Rey's car.

I get out and walk to the doors where Dave is waiting. I smile as he wraps an arm around me, sort of like he's warning the other men in I-Hop that I'm his. As amicable as that is I'm no one's property. I can look out for myself. Dave leads me to a table and sure enough it's not Evan Bourne or Maria Kanellis that is waiting for us. It's Rey. "Esse I'm…"

"I don't care what you are. I'm outta here," I nod angrily. I turn to leave but Dave blocks my path. "Let me go."

Dave shakes his head, "Don't think so. Rey just wants to talk to you. Please…"

"Please nothing. I don't want to talk to Rey. And besides, what's he gonna do, lie to me again!" People are starting to record this confrontation on their phones. If Edge wasn't going to tell the world that I'm not a Guerrero, then these nice people with their nice video cameras will by posting the videos on Youtube.

"Esse I didn't mean to hurt you this bad! Those lies were to stop you from getting hurt! You weren't ever meant to know. I want to wipe the slate clean between us!"

"No, you missed your shot. Now let me go!" I shout at Dave and Rey before storming out of I-Hop. I lean against one of the brick walls and pull my cell phone out before speed dialing John.

"Hey, everything okay? Usually you just text me," John says. If that boy doesn't know me, well, I don't know who does!  
"I need a drink. Wanna tell me what bar we're going to?" I ask softly.

"It's about an hour away from the arena. Don't you have a GPS that you can use to find the place?" John asks.

"No John, not all of us drive a kick ass Porsche our daddies bought us," I smirk. "What's the name of the place?"

"Tucker's. It's on the corner of Elm and 64th," John replies, "But we ain't gonna be there til like six. It's only noon now. We still got a hell of a lot of time."

I nod, "Chicago's got a mall and I haven't used any of my last two paychecks for anything except my cell phone bills and hotel rooms. I should go for a shopping spree." It's true and I deserve it.

"Alright," John smiles, "See you at six."

I hang up the phone, put it back in my pocket, get in my car, and take off for the mall. I've got so much to buy.

X X X

Nine pairs of shoes, four really cute dresses, an incredibly sexy shade of lipstick and six hours later I'm on my way to Tucker's bar. I've got a black dress with not straps that reaches my knees with nice black pumps and my new firetruck red lipstick on. I pull up to the bar and set the timer on my phone to go off at seven so I can make it to the arena to cut my promo against Mike. I stick it in my purse and go in the bar. I walk in to see John sitting with a guy who looks like he walked out of the 1980's. He's got platinum blonde shaggy hair that reaches his chin and two ice blue eyes. Instead of being fashionable, or at least semi-fashionable, he's wearing a red Hawaiin print shirt and black jogging pants with pink flip-flops. I don't know where John picked this dude up but he's different.

"Lillie, heya! This is the guy I wanted you to meet. His name is Alex Nooks and he's the newest backstage interviewer on Smackdown." John smiles at his new boyfriend, "Alex this is Lillie G-"  
"Just Lillie," I cut him off. I don't want him to tell everyone I'm something I'm not.

"Nice t' meetcha Lillie," Alex says hugging me. By the sound of his voice, he's a genuine surfer.

"Where are you from holmes?" I ask taking a seat across from them.

"Like, Los Angeles. You?"

"El Paso, Texas born and raised. It's nice to see that John got a nice new boyfriend. And if you ever hurt him like Matt did, I'll rip your arms off and beat you over the head with them." I smile.

Alex looks from me to John and then back to me, "Your joking right?"  
I smile politely, "You'll never know."

John shakes his head, "She's joking Alex." He takes a drink of his beer finishing it up. "Baby can you get me a beer. Want anything Lil?"

"Sure, margarita please." I smirk.

"Righteous," Alex nods before walking over to the bar to get our drinks.

I look at John, "Okay where in the world did you find this guy!"

"I met him after the pay-per-view when he interviewed me about Matt. He's great and I can change his fashion style or lack thereof." John nods, staring after Alex. "But he's really sweet and we're into the same things. You like him, don't you?"

"John I'm your friend but you can choose to date who you want. Just like I'm dating Dave." I nod.

John rolls his eyes, "Yeah. Everyone knows who you should be dating."

"What do you mean?" I smirk.

"Everyone knows you and Phil belong together. Hell, according to some rumor sites your already dating him." John says as Alex gets back to the table with our drinks.

"Ain't no way in hell I'd date him," I say, trying to sound confident but I'm not. I can't say I don't find Phil attractive. He's the tall, dark, and handsome type. And he also has morals. But there's no way he likes me. I'm to "degenerative" for a Straight Edged member of the WWE Universe.

"I know," John smirks, "But now's not the time for that. Now we drink and dance."

Alex, John, and I go off through the crowd and I leave my purse at the table. We're dancing and soon enough I lose track of time. About four drinks and a short while, or at least what I think is a short time, passes and I go back to check the time. I have a text from Vince and I read it, -_I told you that you had to be on Raw and you missed it. That's strike one._-

I didn't think it was that late but I check the time. 11:05. I'd say that's strike one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: For a Moment

Not only was Vince upset about me not making it to Raw, Dave got furious that I lied to him about the meeting. Can you believe he has the nerve to be mad at me for lying when he did the exact same thing? Needless to say, Dave and I haven't been on the best of terms. We're still dating but we're already done with the "honeymoon" phase. In fact, I don't think we ever had a "honeymoon" phase.

That's besides the point, the point is that I'm right now sitting in my locker room waiting to read the match assignments for the night. Instead of my normal ring gear, I'm wearing a black tank top with blue jeans and brown work boots. I heard rumors from the tech guys earlier today that I'm cut out for a hell of a match, I walk to the gym doors to check the list:

**Low Card**

**Shad v.s. JTG**

**Matt Hardy v.s. John Morrison w/Alex Nooks**

**R-Truth v.s. Drew McIntyre**

**Mid Card**

**Women's Champion Beth Pheonix + Tiffany v.s. Michelle McCool + Layla**

**Chavo Guerrero v.s. Rey Mysterio**

**C.M. Punk w/Serena + Luke Gallows v.s. Chris Jericho**

**Main Event**

**Lillie Guerrero v.s. Edge**

**Batista v.s. Kane**

I stand there, stunned. I'm main eventing? Against Edge? How in the hell did this happen! Just last week I was mid carding but now I'm going to fight one of the best past world champions ever! I shake my head and head to talk to the somebody who made the match Vickie Guerrero. I enter the general managers office to see Vickie talking to Chavo. They look surprised to see me and Vickie says, "Lillie, babydoll…"

"You don't call employees by pet names," I reply almost coldly.

"Lillie, please don't be to upset with your mother." Chavo pleads, "Let her…"

"Mother? She isn't my mother. She's some woman who raised me. I'm not her kid," I reply.

"Do you know how idiotic you sound? She raised you, she's the closest thing to a mother you have! So your not a Guerrero by blood, so what? We raised you to be one of us!" Chavo yells at me. He's always been one to stand up for the rest of the family, especially the women.

I get right up in his face, "She, like most Guerrero's, is good at the Gurrero mantra. She just doesn't have the cheating and stealing down."

Chavo doesn't back down and we're stuck staring at each other furiously. "Maybe you ought to tell Vickie why you're here and then get the hell out. We don't need a bitch like you here."

I turn to Vickie, "You put me against your lapdog, Edge? Why?"

Vickie looks surprised, "You didn't call for that match? He said you had been ranting and raving about getting revenge for him blabbing the secret about you…"

"No, I didn't call for the match." I sigh. She really likes taking that bastards word over logic. "Whatever. I'll do it." I turn on my heels and storm and back to the gym. I need to train for later tonight. It's a main match against one of the strongest man in the WWE .

X X X

The other matches of the night have flown by because of my anticipation I guess because soon enough it's time to go out for my match. I take a deep breath as my theme song begins.

"_**And it's just like the ocean under the moon/ well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you/ you got the kind of loving that could be so smooth yeah/ give me your heart make it real or else forget about it…" **_my theme plays loud. I'm not in the mood to go out and play up to the crowd. Nonetheless, they are still cheering for me. Well, it is either me or Edge so I guess that I am the reasonable choice.

"_**You think you know me/ on this day I see clearly/ every thing has come to life/ a bitter place and a broken dream/ and we'll leave it all behind/ on this day it's so real to me/ everything has come to life…" **_begins Edge's theme. He walks out shirtless and looking at me like I'm what's for supper. He gets into the ring, smirking at me.

I hear the beell ring and I get Edge in the lockup. I wrap my arm around his midsection in a semi bear hug hoping to inflict some damage. All that seems to do is make him upset. He grabs me and tosses me over his shoulder using brute strength. I hit the mat, my back connecting in pain with the canvas of the mat. I get a boot to the stomach and then another. He's not to strong but he's still a man compared to me who's a girl. I push myself to my knee's and try to get up. Edge of course won't have that so he pulls me up by the arm and flings me into the turnbuckle. As he runs at me for a shoulder bump, I move out of the way and he hits the turnbuckle hard. I grab him by the hair and slam his head into the top turnbuckle. The ref yells at me and I stop.

Edge backs out of the corner and I get behind him to lock him in a half nelson. Well, attempt to lock him in a half nelson. Again he almost effortlessly tosses me over his shoulder. So I have to avoid future flips or slams until he's a bit weaker. Until then I need to focus on strikes. Edge smirks at me as he sits up in the corner and again runs at me, delievering a harsh kick to the face. I can almost feel my nose gush blood so I reach up to feel my face. Hm. My nose is bleeding. Great. I pinch my nose as the ref tries to get Edge away from me. "You want to give up?" the referee asks.

"No," I reply almost angrily. The blood has stopped for the most part and the ref moves. What happens next is almost slow motion. I'm in one corner and I back out before looking up to see Edge coming in for the spear. I can't move out of the way and with that final blow he rolls me into a pin. 1! 2! 3! The ref raises his hand in celebration but Edge doesn't stop there. He gets out of the ring and grabs a steel chair before coming back at me. I feel the chair collide with my skull again and again and again. I'm truly helpless, unable to fight back. But soon I see Edge drop the chair and run off. I close my eyes and feel someone scoop me into their arms and pick me up. I curl my head against the figures neck, resting.

I feel safe in this figures arms as it carries me away from the ring. It almost has to be a man because they can carry me for this long a distance and most women generally aren't strong enough to do that. I open my eyes briefly to see…Phil. "Hey," he whispers down at me.

"You…why…"

"Dave wasn't so I had to," Phil replies. I've never noticed the pure brown color of his eyes or the face that even though he has facial hair it's not unkempt at all. "Your bleeding…you don't mind doctors?"

"Don't need…" I say softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. A spark passes between the two of us and for a brief moment in time it seems as if we're totally alone. If this was a romantic movie, there would be choral music and rose petals.

He carries me into the doctor's office and lays me down on one of the beds, "The doctor will be here soon. Rest up."

I close my eyes again and pass out. When the doctor comes in to check on me, Phil is gone and Dave is in his spot. Either Phil left or…or I just imagined him…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Another Good Reason To Drink

Last night's happenings still run in my brain. I'm sure of two things: Edge beat me unmercilessly with a steel chair in the head and someone carried me back to the doctors room. The one thing I'm not sure of is who carried me back there. I mean, yes, I saw Phil carrying me back there but when I came clearly to, it was Dave who was sitting where Phil had been. I don't know if I imagined Phil was carrying me back there of if it truly was Phil. What I do know is that I have to be at a meeting with Vince McMahon later tonight and right now, I'm trying to find out where Phil is staying.

I enter the lobby of the hotel in Stamford, Conneticut where Dave and I got our room after driving from Chicago to see Serena, Phil's female follower, sitting in one of the plush couches. "Um…Serena can I talk to you?" I ask sitting next to him.

She looks at me and smiles politely, "Lillie, what's going on?"

"I…I was wondering if you knew where Phil was staying." I ask.

"He was staying in a room with Luke but they're checking out. They'll be back over here soon," smiles Serena. "He really likes you."

"Luke must have told you about the bar incident," I laugh, recalling the night Dave and I started dating and the moments up until then.

"No, not Luke. Phil," Serena says as the two boys walk up to stand beside her. Phil's eyes light up as he sees me and he shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Hi Luke, hi Phil," I smile.

Luke nods, "Hey." He helps Serena stand and smiles. "We'll meet you at the car Phil." The two walk off so it's just me and Phil.

"Phil…about last night…" I stammer nervously.

"What about last night?" he casually asks.

"You saved me from Edge, right?" I ask, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I saved you from Edge." Phil replies, "What about it?"

I don't know how to ask him but I find the words, "Why did you leave the room?"

"Your Dave Batista's girl. If he saw me sitting there waiting to see if you were better it could have been the start of world war three. I had to leave," Phil sighs running a hand through his hair. "What was the diagnosis?"

"Slight concussion, nose isn't broken," I nod. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Phil…"

He smiles, "Yeah Lillie?"

I kiss his cheek and lean back. "Thank you for that. If…if I ever need help again I'll ask you first." I walk back to my room where Dave is sitting on the bed. "Hey."

"Wanna get some lunch? I saw a really nice French style chic café. It will be just the two of us, I swear." Dave smiles.

I shrug, "I'll have to dress up, fix my hair, and face."

Dave stands up and puts a hand under my chin, "You look gorgeous and you don't need make-up or to fix your hair. And if you want to wear a dress, go ahead." See, when you've got a boyfriend like this it's really hard to be in love with someone else. And still I manage to have a crush on Phil.

I blush and kiss Dave gently, "How did I end up with a perfect guy like you?"

"You weren't afraid to be the real you. You were just one of the boys and for once that's just what I needed." Dave replies. "Let me change, you'll have time to change too." I pick up my bad and carry it to the bathroom. I have those outfits I bought at the mall the other day and now I have another reason to wear one. I pick a cute pink sundress and these ultra cute sandals I bought the other day. I put my hair into cute pigtails and exit the bathroom. I don't think Dave hears me come out because he's sitting on the bed, holding his phone in his hands. For a moment it looks like he's crying but I can't tell.

"Davey…is something wrong?" I ask, sitting next to him on the bed.

He snaps the phone shut and puts it back in his pocket, "Oh, nothing. Just uh…"

"You're not cheating on me are you?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"Of course not!" Dave says, appalled. He takes one of my hands and puts it against his chest, "Feel this? It's my heart and it beats only for you."

I blush and cuddle closer to Dave's side, "Baby boy I love you."

He nods and stands up, lifting me up with him. "Let's go eat. And I have to go to the meeting with Vince too. That's who the text was from."

I nod and we walk to the car. Dave opens the door for me and I get in. Across the parking lot I can see Phil getting into his Toyota Camry. He smiles at me and nods. Dave gets in the car and I divert my gaze, "Promise me we'll come back before the meeting so I can get my car?" I ask.

"Of course," Dave nods as he takes off toward the café he saw earlier. It takes us about an hour to get there but when we do I see the quaint beauty of the place. A black and white checkered awning covers the tables that sit outside where different couples and groups of friends sit having lunch. The maitrede walks us to an outside table near the road.

"It really is pretty here," I nod. "What are you going to order?"

Dave looks up from the menu, "Hmmm, the filet mignon sounds nice. And you?"

I crack open the menu and look at the choices I have, "Probably just the ceaser salad. What about to drink?"  
"The pertruse sounds divine. Or perhaps the chardonnay." Dave smiles at me. I never pegged Dave as the kind to love wine, I always pegged Dave as a beer man.

"It's up to you," I smile.

The rest of our lunch date is spent flirting and eating. I learn so much about him that I didn't know such as his love form fine wines and that he does charity work for pet shelters. I never imagine that Dave was so sweet. Again, I almost feel bad that I have a crush on Phil. We drive back to the hotel so that I can get to my car. We drive to WWE headquarters which is only a few hours drive from our hotel. I'm still wearing my outfit from earlier and Dave is still wearing his blood red button up shirt and black slacks. We trudge on up to Vince's office where he's waiting for us. "Lillie, Dave, great to see you. Please, have a seat."

Dave lets me sit down first and then sits down, "What did you need to talk to us about?" I ask.

"Actually, I need to talk to each of you about something different. I'll start with you Lillie. As you know, the Money in The Bank pay-per-view is coming up and you have a title match for the United States Championship. It will be you versus The Miz in a ladder match."

I nod and smile, "Alright, shouldn't be to hard of a match."

Vince turns to Dave, "As for you, you know that your contract is almost up. I told you I had come up with a solution."

"Sir….I've come up with my own decision," Dave sighs. I can see a pained look in his eyes as the following words slip out of his mouth, "I quit."

"I was going to fire you but…it works," Vince says.

I suddenly feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest. Dave's…leaving?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Strike Two…

It's been a few days since Dave left the WWE. It's been rough. No longer do we travel together or can I sleep in a warm bed where he holds me close. Instead I travel alone and only talk to Dave over the phone. I wonder how Dave can handle being away from the career that he valued so greatly. I've never even asked why he decided to quit. All I know is how I've handled it: drinking myself to sleep every night. I know it's not something I should be proud of but it's how I cope.

It's Wednesday now and we have a house show in Los Angeles, California. I've had a bit to drink but I'm supposed to cut a promo against The Miz. It's a Raw and Smackdown show so he'll be there with me. Considering I've never actually met Mike Mizanin, this should prove to e interesting. I look up at the clock on the hotel room wall, 3:30. I have about two hours before I have to be at the arena. I down another beer, that's three I've had, and call a limo to take me to the arena. I may not be fully drunk but I am slightly buzzed and I don't want to risk not showing up to a show because I decided to be an asshole and drive buzzed. Besides, depending on traffic, I may be able to get to the arena early so I can do some training in case The Miz tries to make the promo turn physical. And if what I've heard about the jerk is true, he will definitely try to make the promo turn physical.

I walk into the lobby where a little girl smiles at me and looks at her mother, "Mama, its Lillie Guerrero! I love her! I watch her every week!"

Her mother turns to look at me and nods. Suddenly, I feel something that I shouldn't be feeling. I feel remorseful for having those beers in my hotel room. I mean, this little girl looks up to me like I use to look up to my father, I mean, Eddie Guerrero. God, why is it so hard to realize he isn't my dad. The mother nudges her daughter and they walk up to me. "Miss Guerrero, my daughter is a big fan of yours and was wondering if she could get an autograph."

I nod, "Of course." The little girl smiles brightly at me and hands me a little autograph book like I had when I went to Disneyworld with Eddie and Vickie when I was younger. "What's your name sweetheart?"  
She looks up at me with her brown eyes and smiles, "Rebecca."

I sign the autograph, "To my biggest fan Rebecca, never stop living your dreams and never give up, Love Lillie Guerrero." I hand the book back to her and wait for her mother to take a picture on her cell phone before going outside and getting in the limo. The first thing I do after I buckle my seatbelt is grab a beer from the mini fridge and drink it down. The driver isn't the talkative type and that's quite alright by me. I let my mind past tonight's promo and to the biggest problem I have on hand: what to do about the problem of my parentage. I know I'm not really Eddie's daughter but a part of my heart, a big part of it, doesn't want to accept it. I've been raised a Guerrero all of my life. At the same time, finding out that I'm not really a Guerrero but a Mysterio crushed me. How dare they not tell me until now! Wasn't it important enough to tell me about? About twenty minutes before we get to the arena I drink down another beer to soothe my senses.

Finally we pull up to the arena and I get out of the limo before my paying the driver. I walk inside, head swimming to see Alex Nook and John Morrison kissing. It's cute that John finally found someone who makes him happy and who isn't going to hurt him physically. And I think I threatened Alex enough that he won't even think about hurting Morrison too. Obviously Alex see's me though he's playing suck face with John and calls me over. I walk over, smiling. "Hey, I didn't think you all would notice me homes." I laugh.

"I noticed you I was just hoping he didn't," John huffs, obviously upset that his kissing got interrupted.

"I just called you over to make sure you know that your promo tonight is an interview with me. Mike will be there to give his side of the argument about how he's going to beat you and what not." Alex nodded.

I nod, "Yeah I know." My head is starting to swim even more now and I shake my head.

"You okay?" John asks, raising an eyebrow.

I nod, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be homes?"

"First off you reek of alcohol and second off your head looks like it hurts. Ten to one you got drunk before the show because of what happened to Dave," John says concerned.

"So I had a bit to drink," I shrug. "I'm entitled to it; I am a big girl now."

"Just saying, maybe it's not a good idea to drink before work." John shrugs.

"I have it under control," I reply before walking away and going to my locker room. I plop my bag down on the bench and sit down, my stomach starting to feel queasy. If I wasn't already in trouble with Vince McMahon I would so bail on this promo. But since I am in trouble with Vince, I decide to stay. I change into my ring gear for the night. Tonight it's a black tank top with the word's Latino Pride etched in red, white, and green on the back; blue jeans with a brown belt, and my black wrestling boots with the gold etchings on the sides. I brush my hair so the back of it looks feathered before putting on the two newest additions to my wardrobe: a pair of black sunglasses and a long coat that almost looks like a trench coat. I look at the clock on my wall, 6:30. God damn, time really did fly by. I have my interview at 6:45 so I go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face. "You'll do good out there. You don't have to prove anything to Mike Mizanin, you just have to prove it to yourself and the audience." I look into the mirror for a moment and the picture that's staring back at me isn't me at all…it's almost like I'm looking at my father. The Guerrero sneer has positioned itself on my face but the look in my eyes is purely Mysterio. I turn away, almost disgusted with myself. I don't need to be worried about this right now and I don't need to be worried about the sick feeling in my stomach. What I need to worry about is what Alex is going to say and what Mike is going to say.

I exit my locker room and I head to the backstage area where we normal give interviews. Alex is standing there in an open blue Hawaiian shirt with black Bermuda shorts and no shoes on his feet. I shake my head and focus on the other man that's standing there with him, the man that must be Mike Mizanin. He has short brown hair in sort of a fauxhawk with cold beady blue eyes and a face that is sort of chubby. He's wearing a white button up shirt underneath a black open vest and black slacks with black buckle shoes that shine almost as brightly as the top of Kurt Angle's head. I don't know why he's so dressed up for a promo. I walk over and extended my hand to Mike, "Hey my name is Lillie Guerrero."

Remember how I said this was my first time meeting Mike? These are the first words out of his mouth, "I don't waste my time with no good second generation stars. I'm only doing this because Vince said I have to and because I think it will be fun to humiliate a little girl." All of those rumors I heard about Mike being a duche? Yeah, they are pretty much true.

Alex looks at each of us as the camera man says, "Aaaaand rolling!"

"Hey dude's and dudette's! I'm like, Alex Nooks, and I'm like standing here with the number one contender for the United States Championship Lillie Guerrero. So Lillie you, like, have a title match against The Miz in a few weeks at the Money In The Bank ppv. How you feeling about that?"

I smile, "Well, Alex, I'm feeling pretty confident about it. I mean, my papi Eddie Guerrero and my cousin Chavo Guerrero have both been United States Champions. It pretty much runs through my blood. As for the whole ladder match angle, well, it's a proven fact that girls are faster in those types of situations." I rattle off the rest in Spanish, "Yo voy a ganar porque tengo el Corazon y el coraje de un leon, voy a ganar para mi familia Latina!" It translates into And I'll win because I have the heart and courage of a lion, I'll win for my Latino family for all of you who don't speak Spanish.

Alex looks at Mike, "Can I, like, get a rebuttal from you Miz?"

"First of all, I think the 1980's called and they want their lazy beach bum gimmick back. Second of all, Lillie, why don't you get a clue. I'm a boy and you're a girl. Boys are stronger than girls." He shoves me by the stomach a few feet back, "As for your little speech in Spanish, newsflash, no one in this proximity speaks Spanish. Hell, I don't think anyone of us superstars in the arena tonight speaks Spanish except for our general manager, Chavo Guerrero, and Rey Mysterio." He pushes me in the stomach again and I feel like I might puke, "And you don't even have the decency to fight back. Your scared you'll lose to me because I'm the Miz and I'm-" Something inside of the pit of my stomach decides it wants to come back up and I double up to vomit…all over The Miz's shoes. The cameraman cuts the camera and I look at Mike He's standing there looking down in horror at his shoes while Alex is trying to hold back a snicker.

"You….these were brand new Armani shoes! I swear to god you will be fired! You'll be able to go right back to selling tacos in your roadside stand in Mexico!" screams The Miz storming off in the direction of where Vince always watches the shows: his private office backstage.

Alex breaks into laughter and says, "That was awesome! He sooooo deserved that!"

I shake my head, "I just made a huge mistake! I should probably go talk to Vince…."

I start in the direction of Vince's office when I hear the intercom go off, "Lillie Guerrero to Vince McMahon's office IMMEDIATELY!" I finish the trip to Vince's office jogging. He's sitting at his desk furiously and Mike is sitting in there looking furious too.

"Look…Vince…I didn't-"

He interrupts me, "Did you mean to vomit on Mike's shoes?"

"No, of course not." I reply, "I….I might have had a bit to drink before work."

"Oh great so I was talking to a drunk," Mike mutters.

I shoot him a look, "I had a bit to drink and my stomach was already hurting me. It was a combination of that!"

Vince sighs, "I already had to talk to you once about doing something that risked the reputation of the company. This is something else. Both were related to alcohol, correct?"

I nod, technically my first offence was when I went out drinking with Alex and John and I missed Raw. "Correct." I know what's coming next…

"Then I'm sorry Lillie but I have no other option but to suspend you. Since it wasn't that major, I'm suspending you for 30 days instead of the normal 60."

"But Vince I have a title match in a few weeks!" I shout.

"Your title shot can wait. You need help Lillie." Vince replies.

I know he's just trying to help and I know I need help. But I really don't want to be suspended. "Yes sir," I sigh.

"I recommend you check yourself into some counseling," Vince replies. I sigh and leave the office, knowing the three people I need to talk to.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Familia Es Familia

I exit the arena, not wanting to check myself into a rehab center because I don't think I have that much of a problem. Instead I'm going home to El Paso where I grew up. Since Vickie is traveling with Smackdown, I shouldn't have to deal with anyone there other than maids. I go to walk across the street to the bus station before I hear a very familiar voice shout, "Lillie Belle! Wait!"

I turn angrily to see Rey heading towards me, "What do you want?"  
"I heard you got suspended? How long are you going to be out?" he asks, coming to a stop a few feet away from me.

"It's none of your business but…30 days," I reply. I put my hands into my pockets, "Look, lets get one thing clear. Any hopes you ever had of coming into my life as my father were ruined when you didn't tell me yourself that I was your daughter. You kept it from me for 18 years Rey!"

"I know Lillie, I know. And I'm sorry. But do you know how it feels to look at your pregnant wife and decide that you can't raise the child you two were going to have together? You don't know what it's like to watch your best friend raise your daughter. There was almost never a night I didn't cry myself to sleep. I wanted to be there for you but I just couldn't." Rey soothes.

"And the reason you didn't tell me?" I ask, half wanting to feel sorry for Rey and half wanting to leave without hearing another word.

"Every year I found it harder and harder to tell you. I watched you grow up to be a Guerrero and I knew that if I told you, I could break your heart." Rey replies. "Earlier you spoke Spanish. Allow me to speak a bit: te quiero Lillie Belle ye como su padre que siempre, pero eres un Guerrero de nacimento, tener un Guerrero."

I tear up as I hear Rey say that. For all of you who don't speak Spanish, what he said translates into the following: I love you like a father Lillie Belle and I always have but you're a Guerrero by birth. Be a Guerrero. But…I don't actually respond with something so heartwarming. "Rey que respeto usted como mi tio pero sabe que una porte de mi nunca la mirara el mismo otra ves." Again for those of you who don't speak Spanish the translation of that is: Rey I respect you as my uncle buy you know that a part of me will never look at you the same ever again.

Rey stares at me and extends his hand, "Uncle Rey-Rey it is?"

I smile, extending my hand and shaking his hand. "Uncle Rey-Rey." I hug him. Maybe being suspended has made me rethink my options. I know I was born a Guerrero and obviously Rey can accept that. All I have to do now is talk to Chavo and Vickie. Maybe I should put my trip to the Guerrero home on hiatus and just find mom and cousin Chavo. That means waiting until the shows over. I stop Rey before he goes inside, "Can…can I hang out in your room until after the show so I can talk to mom and Chavo?"

Rey smiles, "Let's go inside, it's chilly out here." He wraps an arm around my mid section in the way that my dad would wrap his arm around my shoulders when I was little. "But we really do need to talk. I mean, puking on the Miz's shoes…"

X X X

The rest of the show goes off without a hitch and I find myself cheering on the win Team Smackdown (which consists of Rey, Dolph Ziggler, Serena, Luke, and Phil) scores over Team Raw (which consists of Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Maryse, Ted DiBiase jr, and Evan Bourne.). As the technical crew packs up, I walk to Vickie's office. She's sitting at her desk , Kleenex box on the edge of her desk and a picture frame in her hands. I know which picture is in that frame. It's the picture that was taken of my mom, dad, and I at Disneyworld in front of Cinderella's castle when I was younger. Most people don't think of Vickie Guerrero of having a heart but I know better. I should have thought about what me not wanting to be a Guerrero in the past when I found out Rey was my dad did to her. I was the last thing of her marriage to Eddie that she had left besides his name. "Vickie…" I say softly but loud enough so that she hears me.

She looks up, whipping at the few remaining tears on her face. "Wh…what do you need Lillie? If it's a promise that Mike will not have a-"

"no. This has nothing to do with The Miz. This…this has to do with familia. I…I talked to Rey. He…we came to an understanding. I may have been given birth by Mysterio's but I was born into the Guerrero familia. I had no right, well, okay I did have a right to be mad but the things I said weren't acceptable. You and dad raised me and I shouldn't have questioned it." I say, wringing my hands in front of me. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you mami."

You would have thought that I just lit her chair on fire because she jumps up and practically runs over to me, throwing her arms around me. She buries her head into my shoulder and starts to cry. "I love you to Lillie Belle."

I don't know how long we're standing in each others arms before I hear a familiar and welcome voice say, "Am I interrupting anything?"

I let go of mom and turn to see Chavo leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He's got the ol' Guerrero smirk plastered on his lips. "Yeah you are cuz, my accepting I'm a Guerrero." I say walking over to stand a few feet in front of him.

It's silent for a moment before Chavo wraps his arms around me and gives me a bear hug. "It's good to have you back Lil. I'd invite you to go out drinking with the rest of the guys but isn't that a part of your suspension?"

"Hardy har har," I mock rolling my eyes, "Besides…I have to go see someone tonight anyways…."

I think Chavo catches my drift because he says, "Room 207 at the Hilton Towers

was the last place I heard that someone was staying."

I nod, "Thanks. Well, I'll be back in 30 days but don't update me on what's

happening. I'm going to consider these next 30 days as a vacation." I grab my bags and

walk towards the outside so I can order a limo to bring me back to the hotel I was staying

in before so that I can get my car. Before I can get outside, Alex and John catch up to me.

"Hey boys what's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for humiliating Mike after what he said about my Nooky,"

John says. "And on a more sour note, I'm sorry you got yourself suspended."

"Yeah, well, you keep a close eye on Alex. We both know that Mike is gonna

want revenge for the being laughed at," I sigh, "And Al, you might want to teach yourself a few good fighting moves if you plan on not being on the receiving end of the Reality Check."

"Will do," Alex nods.

I nod, "Well, I have somewhere to be." I turn and walk outside, not sure if I would really

want to be in the position Alex has gotten himself into.

X X X

I drive my car to the Hilton Towers, one of the nicest hotels I have ever seen or been in. My destination is room 207. I hope that the person I have to talk to is there. I ride the elevator up to the third floor and walk down the plush red carpet all they way down to room 207. I knock on the door and wait patiently.

The door opens to reveal the man I came to see, "C'mon in." he nods as if he were expecting me. I enter the room, door closing behind me with a thud.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Consider It Therapy

"Phil I needed to talk to you," I say once I know I'm securely in his room. I turn to look at him. He's wearing a black Straight Edged Society shirt and a pair of gray cotton boxers. But the thing that troubles me most is the look in his eyes. I know I've let him down.

"Lillie…" he walks towards me placing his hands on my shoulders, "…do you see how bad alcohol is for you now? Now that you've received one of the worst punishments a warrior like you can get?"

I look at my feet, "I know, I know. And trust me, the last thing I ever wanted was to be suspended. But there was so much going on in my head. I mean, I had the problem of my familia and then contributing to that here recently was the fact that Dave left and…"

Phil cocks his head to the side, "And what Lillie?"

I look into his deep brown eyes, "I fell in love with a man who I thought could never love someone like me."

Phil embraces me in a hug and says, "How could any man ever not love you? Your gorgeous, brave, witty, smart…"

I turn a bright shade of red, "I'm not any of those things."

Phil's left hand comes up off of my left shoulder and runs itself through my hair, "But you are. I even sort of thought so the night we met. Remember that?"

I shake my head, "Yeah. You practically called me out by mocking my father and mocking me. I hated you so much that night. But…over time…especially the night we talked out by the production trucks, I fell in love with you."

"All those things I said about Eddie, I didn't mean them. I said them because I needed to get you out to the ring to meet you on my turf. I have an image to uphold to the fans after all. How would it look for a man as Straight Edged as me to…"

"To meet a person who could potentially be a druggie or alcoholic," I softly say, "I wasn't when I met you. But…now…"

"You aren't now either. You've had a bit of bad luck when it comes to drinking and that's it. We can work through your problems. I did it for Serena and I did it for Luke. I can do it for you," Phil replies as he sits me down on the edge of the bed. He stands in front of me looking down at me like the principle of a school looks at the student who was responsible for starting the fire in the chemistry lab. "The first thing you have to do is figure out what makes you drink. So, for you, why do you drink?"

I sit there and take a look into my lap, "I started drinking really my first night on Smackdown when I was hanging out with John and Matt. Then when I found out I was Rey's kid I found a real reason, or so I thought, to drink. So I started heavily drinking because I felt it was my escape from Rey. Then I lost Dave because he got fired/quit. Finally because I realized I was falling for you and I thought you'd never love me."

Phil nods, "So, we have to change your views. First of all, drinking isn't fun so it shouldn't be used as recreation. It alters your perception of the world and changes how you behave. Being someone your not isn't cool."

"But John…"

"Your going to blame this on someone else, that' common. But you're the one responsible for you. John's not responsible for you. Your responsible for you," Phil says, continuing as if he barely heard what I was trying to say. "Now for the family cause-"

"I fixed the family cause," I say confidently, "I've embraced my life as a Guerrero."

He nods, a smile spreading across his kissable lips. "Good, good. So that leaves us with the Dave being fired dilemma. He quit wrestling on his own accord so I've heard. What really happened?"

I recall the events of that day in my head, "His contract was up. I…I don't know why but he just gave up. Said he quit…"

"Did you ever think he quit because of the fighting between you and Rey? I mean, he was a close friend of Rey's and he loved you. He didn't want you to be disappointed in Rey and he didn't want Rey to be depressed. If he saw that he wasn't going to be able to stop you two from momentarily hating each other, he may have quit." Phil replies, sitting next to me on the bed.

"So this is my fault," I softly say, lookind down.

Phil cups my chin and lifts my face to make me look at him, "Don't say it so harshly. Maybe he can find something else that he loves to do."

I nod, "He will get to spend more time with his daughters."

Phil smiles, "See, it's not all that bad. Now…for the final reason you feel the need to drink."

"You," I reply as Phil takes my hands in his.

"If I were to be in love with you, would it change your views on it?" Phil asks smiling at me.

I nod, "B…but I'm still technically dating Dave."

"Well," Phil replies, running his hands up my arms to gently lace his fingers behind my neck. "consider this to be a break up." We lock lips and for the first time in a while I feel right. I lace my fingers in his hair as Phil wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap.

I break the kiss, panting as I do. "I…this…"

"What? This what or I what?" Phil asks, smiling sweetly.

"I love this," I reply moving my hands to the bottom hem of Phil's shirt, "Wanna…."

He shakes his head, "Not yet. I'm willing to wait on that. I do have a question for you though. Are you willing to join the Straight Edged Society? W could lead it side by side."

"Would I have to shave my head?" I ask, softly getting off of his lap and just sitting next to him.

"As the leaders we get to keep our hair," Phil smiles, standing up. He offers me a hand, "Are you in or out?"

I take his hand and he helps me up, "I'm in Phil."

He nods, "Good. I'll keep…"

I place a finger against his lips and kiss him softly before saying, "I'll text you only if I'm feeling weak enough to want to drink. I'm considering these next 30 days to be my break from the company."

He nods and escorts me to the door, "See you in 30 days."

As I leave, a smile forms across my lips. I may have lost my job for 30 days but I've gained the respect I once had for the Guerrero and Mysterio famila's, the love of the man I've always had a crush on, and membership to one of the greatest tag teams in the WWE. Life is good.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: 30 Days Vacation

_**A/N: THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE DONE IN FLASHBACK FORM! THE FIRST ONE IS LILLIE'S SUSPENSION AND WHAT HAPPENED OVER THE COURSE OF IT, THE SECOND ONE IS PHIL TELLING LILLIE WHAT HAPPENED OVER THE COURSE OF HER SUSPENSION IN THE WWE.**_

It's hard to believe that my 30 day suspension has gone by so quickly but it has. I arrive at the arena in Boise, Idaho feeling like a changed woman. I didn't have a single drink over the course of my "vacation" and I can't wait to talk to Phil. I park the car and walk into the backstage area. The first person I see is John who waves at me and says, "Good to have you back!"

"Good to be back," I smile, "You know the way to Phil's room?"

John nods, "First hallway on the right, sixth door on your left. If you see Alex on your way there tell him I'm looking for him."

I nod, "Will do!" I walk to Phil's room and knock on the door, "Pizza delivery," I say disguising my voice.

"We didn't order no damn…" Phil's voice stops being so rude as he opens the door and see's me giggling. I have never been hugged so tightly by anyone in my entire life. "God I missed you Lil!" He escorts me into the room where Serena is reading a book and Luke is suiting up for a match.

"Lillie," Serena smiles, "good to see you! How was your…uhh…'vacation'?"

"Yeah, did you do anything interesting?" Phil asks.

"Well…." I start.

_**-flashback-**_

_ It was a few days after I got home to El Paso. I had time to make sure all my things were in my room. There was somewhere I had to go. I packed a bookbag with a flashlight, a poncho, a water bottle, a set of clothes, a sleeping bag, and some trail mix. I had a trail outside of my home that I hadn't walked since I was little. I planned on hiking it tonight and I knew that I would probably have to stay out in the woods for one night._

_ I started out on the trail but before to long I had to take a break so I could get my flashlight out. The snap of twigs hadn't changed since I was little, well smaller at least, but now I had to push branches out of the way too. The trail started getting steeper after about a few hours so I knew I was partially there. The sky was dark and I could see clouds starting to cloud around the only other source I had besides the weak beam of my flashlight. Finally, after trudging my way up to the top of the hill, all I had to do was walk across the small clearing to reach my destination: dad's grave. It was a simple headstone engraved with the words: "Here lies Eduardo Gory Guerrero. Son, father, friend."_

_ I kneeled in front of dad's grave and smiled, "Hey papi. I know I haven't been here in forever but I've got so much to tell you about! I finally made it in the WWE, grant it I did get suspended for drinking. But I won't ever do it again because I found one of the most perfect boys ever. His name is Phil Brooks and he's a wrestler too. Mom has a new boyfriend to. You remember Adam Copeland? Well, he's dating mom and he let the secret of me being a Mysterio slip. Don't worry though, I've accepted I'm a Guerrero. And papi…I miss you so much."_

_**- end of flashback-**_

"Your dad's proud of you Lil," Phil smiles, placing a hand on my leg as he sits down next to me. "Any father would be proud of a daughter like you."

I lay my head on his shoulder, "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much."

"So…wait…did you break up with Dave?" asks Serena. "I mean, your dating Phil aren't you?"

I laugh, "Oh yeah. That's a great story too…"

_** -flashback-**_

_ I was waiting for Dave to come over. He had called me while I had been driving home and we had set it up for him to come over during my second week at home. I heard the front door open and I straightened the straps on my blue tank top and brushed off my black skirt before walking into the foyer. "Hey," Dave smiled at me. He definitely looked good in his black muscle shirt and leather pants._

_ I hugged Dave, knowing that by the end of the night Dave and I might not even be talking to one another let alone hugging. I had only called him over so that I could break up with him face to face. "Hi…ready for dinner?"_

_ "Sure. It's great to see you. What are we doing for dinner?" Dave asked, holding my hand in his._

_ "I thought we could eat here," I smiled. If Dave took this badly I hadn't wanted it to be in a public place, "the kitchen rarely gets used but I fixed a nice salad and some steaks."_

_ "Sounds lovely. So how have you been baby girl," Dave asked, following me into the kitchen where I had dinner set up. "Mmmm….even looks good."_

_ "I've been great, really great." I replied, my throat tightening up. I was feeling worse and worse about having to break up with Dave. "Sit, eat."_

_ Dave pulled my chair out for me and smiled as I sat down. He leaned close to my ear and whispered huskily, "There are other things I'd rather eat though."_

_ I about spit up the sip of Pepsi I had taken, "David! Not now," I giggled._

_ Dave sat down close to me and looked at his glass, "What is this?"_

_ "Pepsi. It's better for you than beer, champagne, or anything alcoholic." I nodded calmly._

_ "Woah, woah, woah your not drinking anymore?" Dave asked, looking at me cautiously. "What exactly did I miss when I was in Washington with the girls?"_

_ "I…Dave this can wait until after we eat." I said around a mouthful of salad. Dave nodded and we ate our meal in silence. "After Dave had finished his salad and steak and I had finished my salad, I looked at him. "I'll tell you what you missed while you were gone if you tell me why you left."_

_ "I left because I couldn't put up with you and Rey fighting all the time," Dave replied, patting his mouth politely with a napkin._

_ So Phil was right. "I patched things up with Rey and my familia. Plus…I joined the Straight Edged Society."_

_ Dave looked at me, eyes wide. "You did what!"_

_ "Joined the Straight Edged Society. Dave, I have to be honest with you about why I called you here," I took a deep breath to prepare me for what I was about to say, "I'm breaking up with you."_

_ The look in Dave's eyes was feral, "Your…what! Why!"_

_ "I….I'm in love with Phil. I've always been in love with Phil." I replied, strong and true._

_ "Someone else who's just going to use you! After all I fucking did for you! Eddie would be so fucking ashamed that you did this!" Dave slammed his hand down on the table and pushed himself away from the table. He stormed out of the room and I could hear the front door slam shut. I sat there, knowing I had just broken Dave's heart. _

_** -end of flashback-**_

"You didn't deserve what he said," Luke replies, reminding me that he was there too. "And he deserved what you did."

"I could have handled it better. But enough of what I did during my break. What went down here?"

Phil looks at Serena and Luke and then back at me, "You might want to sit back for this one…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Since You've Been Gone…

_**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE POINT'S OF VIEW OF ALL THREE DIFFERENT MEMBERS OF THE STRAIGHT EDGED SOCIETY! YOU WILL FIGURE IT OUT BY WHO IS MENTIONED IN THE FIRST PARAGRAPH. IT'S THE GROUP TELLING LILLIE WHAT SHE MISSED DURING HER TIME GONE.**_

"Sit back? How bad is it?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"Where should we start?" Luke asks, crossing his hands over his chest.

Serena smiles, "Trust me, I know exactly where to start…"

_**-Flashback-**_

_It was the beginning of Smackdown and Phil, Luke, and I were all getting ready to go out for our match. Phil was on the phone with someone and I didn't know who he was on the phone with but whoever it was, was getting an earful. I looked at Luke, "Who do you think he's talking to?"_

_ "It sounds like whoever it is, they are sooo in trouble." Luke smirked._

_ "I don't give a damn what you think you asshole! What you're doing is wrong! You started out with a bad life style and when you refused to join us, it just escalated!" Phil shouted into the phone slamming it shut and looking at us. "What?"_

_ "Who were you talking to?"I asked, smiling at him._

_ "You seriously have to ask?" Phil sighed, "Fine, if you must know, I was talking to Darren Young."_

_ I knew who Darren was. Darren was the loser that Phil trained on that show NXT. He was a party boy from some beach. I don't remember where. All I knew was that Phil hadn't liked him even he was training him. "What's going on with him?"_

_ "That…that loser! He joined this group called the Nexus which has been running rampant on Raw. He has the nerve to call me up and ask if some of us guys from Smackdown would want to join up with the Nexus and attack Raw. We may hate them but we don't want them to be ruined." Phil seethed sitting down on a bench._

_ "What sort of things have they been doing?" Luke asked._

_ "Well, they keeping attack John Cena and everyone they can get their hands on. It's pretty much every man for themselves over there. I'm just glad that they haven't had the nerve to come over on Smackdown yet. I don't think that Smackdown has to worry about it though…"_

_ I frowned, "Are you positive?"_

_ Phil smiled, "Don't worry about it Serena. Just let me and Luke handle it if they do come over."_

_ I smiled back. Phil was always trying to keep me safe. That's what I liked about him. Well, him and Luke because he always helped me to. I went back to getting ready to accompany my two favorite boys to the ring._

_**-End of flashback-**_

I was appalled at what I heard, "People are tearing Raw apart? Hasn't anyone tried to help them?"

"Well, Cena has but it doesn't work. But we're almost certain that people will try and help him," nodded Phil.

I sighed, "Well there has to be other things that are going down. I mean, what else happened that effects Smackdown."

Luke laughed, "I have one I should tell her…"

_**-Flashback-**_

_We were sitting in the locker room watching television: Phil, Serena, and I. The Miz had made his was to Smackdown and was running his trap about how much greater Raw was even though they are stuck in hell right now. Anyways, he finally came to the topic of John Morrison. "He's such a poser with his faux fur coats and…"_

_ John's music cut him off and here came Morrison in one of his fur coats and his big aviator sunglasses. He looked like a real valley boy. "Woah, woah, woah, if I'm not mistaken wasn't I the reason you won the tag team titles? I was the one who pinned our opponents."_

_ "You're nothing Johnny. You were always a little punk," smirked Mike. I rolled my eyes, he was a duche bag. Everyone thought so._

_ "Nothing huh? How about you put that title on the line now?" John asked as the fans cheered._

_ "Baby boy I taught you everything you know. All though I shouldn't have wasted time on a whore like you," Mike laughed. We all thought that John was going to punch him in the face. What we didn't know was that Alex Nooks had been listening to everything. Here came the boy, running out to attack Mike. He started to beat him over and over and over. We were laughing but Mike definitely wasn't. She beat the hell out of him and it was definitely worth it. It took John and two refs to pull him off. A few guys had come out to check on Mike, they didn't think he was okay. _

_**-end of flashback-**_

"And it was true he wasn't okay," laughs Luke, "He broke his nose and has to give up his title."

"Wait, what do you mean that he had to give up his title?" I asked.

Phil looks at me, "Lillie, the new champ is Edge."

My throat is dry and I can't believe that he just said that, "What do you mean that he's the new champion?"

"He won this tournament to win the championship." Serena replies.

He was right, this was certainly something that I had to sit back for. I wasn't ready to hear that Edge was the new champion. This meant that I had to fight him when I was ready for my title shot. I don't think I'm ready but that's okay because I have plenty of time to train. And I have a group of friends and allies that will stand by my side. But then again it doesn't hurt that my mami is the general manager.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Hell of A Welcome Back Match Pt. 1

"You gonna be okay?" Serena asks, seeing the look of fear and desperation on my face after they told me about Edge being the new United States Champion.

"Okay? I'd be okay if you all hadn't just told me the current United States Champion was Edge. You do know that Vince told me that I could have my title shot as soon as I came back right?" I say, resting my head in my hands.

Phil puts a hand on my shoulder, "We'll help you, I promise. We could have you set up in a match against Luke or myself. It would be a warm-up for the title. We could set you up for a couple of matches if need be."

I look at him, "You two would do that?"

Luke shrugs, "Your one of us. Had this have been the case before you joined the Straight Edged Society I would have said no and beat the hell out of you."

I let out a sharp bark of a laugh, "Oh thanks Luke cuz that was certainly cheery." I stand up and cross over to the mirror, fixing my hair, "How does changing work if I'm sharing a room with you guys?"

Serena smiles and points to the bathroom, "There's what helps with the changing. I'll make sure Phil doesn't sneak a peek while you're changing."

I laugh, "And how does that showering hierarchy go? Phil then Luke then Serena then me?"

"Probably you then Phil than me then Serena," Luke laughs back.

I nod and go into the bathroom, changing into my improved ring gear. I'm wearing a black tank top with the Straight Edged Society emblem etched on it in white, black fingerless gloves that go up to my elbow, tight blue jeans, and black boots. I step out of the bathroom and smile a bit seductively at Phil, "Do I look good?"

Phil nods, gulping, "Oh yeah. Really, really good."

"Enough babbling love birds. We both have to get ready for our tag team match and Lillie probably wants to check out the list to see what her welcome back match is." Luke says.

We exit the room and walk to the gym, recieveing odd looks from several techies and other superstars. I guess they didn't suspect me to have joined the Straight Edged Society. We arrive at the gym to see a tech guy posting the match list. I look at it, hoping for a good match.

_Lowcard_

_Kofi Kingston vs Tyson Kidd_

_Chavo Guerrero vs Dolph Ziggler_

_John Morrison vs Chris Masters_

_MidCard_

_United States Champion Edge vs Jack Swagger_

_Cody Rhodes vs R-Truth_

_Women's Champion Beth Pheonix vs Layla and Michelle McCool_

_Uppercard_

_Lillie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio vs Luke Gallows and C.M. Punk_

_World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker vs Kane_

I look at Phil, "Well, um, looks liks we've got the same amount of time before our match. Still up for going easy on me?"

Phil nods, "I'll go easy on you but not on Rey. Rey doesn't have to get back in the groove of things, only you do."

I smile, "And I'll borrow a top from Chavo because it might look bad if I show up in a shirt like this to tag team against you guys." I hug Phil and kiss him on the cheek, the feeling of his scraggly beard against my face making me giggle. "See you guys later?"

Luke nods, "Yep."

I head off the find Chavo. I find him in his usual spot, hanging out in Mom's office. The only thing isn't in her office. "Hola Lillie! Welcome back!" Chavo smiles, standing and hugging me. "How was your break?"

"Good, good. I knew I'd find you here." I smile, "Shouldn't mom be in here with you?"

Chavo shook his head, "Are you kidding me? She's been all over Adam since he won the title. Sometimes I wonder if she's going to marry him."  
I shake my head, "She better not! I would never accept him as my stepdad! I mean, c'mon he's not that much older than you is he?"

Chavo frowns and shrugs, "I don't know. She's been spending more time with him than with me or anyone else. I-" He stops mid-sentence and looks from my shirt to my face and then following once again, "Why in the world are you wearing a Straight Edged Society shirt?"

I laugh and sheepishly look away from him, "Well, um, that's what I kind of came to talk to you about in a way. I have a tag team match with Rey tonight against the Straight Edged Society and I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt."

"That doesn't answer the question why you're wearing a Straight Edged Society shirt. Does Dave know about this?"

I smile, "I'm not dating Dave anymore. I'm dating Phil."

Chavo laughs and then looks at me seriously, "You're not joking are you holmes? Your dating Phil Brooks?"

I nod, "He's not a bad guy. He's really sweet actually!"

"Does Rey know this? I mean, what if Phil wants you to betray Rey during the tag team match?" Chavo asks.

"He won't ask me to do that!" I laugh. "So, can I borrow a shirt or not?"

Chavo takes off the black muscle shirt he's currently wearing and and tosses it to me, "Wear it if you want. I don't have a match tonight."

I smile, "Thanks." I change clothes and smile as mom enters, my smile soon fading as soon as I see that Edge is right behind her. "Mom….Adam."

Edge smiles, "Should I go now?"

"Oh nonsense sweetie," mami smiles at him, "Chavo and Lillie don't mind you as long as you treat me right."

"Oh yeah you know it," I say through clenched teeth. "You know how much I like you Adam."

"Aw, I hope one day you can see how much I actually like you. Speaking of that, when's our match against each other?" Adam asked, his cold blue eyes glimmering maliciously and yet having a look on his face as if he were waiting to tell me some good news, like he had lost the will to date my mom and the passion to be in the WWE anymore.

"I don't know. I have to get back into the swing of things, don't want to be so weak that I can't win." I reply, my eyes radiating my hatred for him but my face saying that I was happy to be talk to such a loser. Actually, my face probably looks about how I feel about him. Hating and angry. He has no right to try to take over dad's place in mom' heart, especially when he's a no good lying jerk.

"Oh, I can't wait." Adam laughs. "Well, I see you later Vickie. Consider that match for next week, right snookums."

Mom kisses him and I about lose my lunch. "Alright honey buns," mom says as Adam leaves. "Isn't he the greatest?"

"Mom…"  
"Yeah he's the greatest Aunt Vickie," Chavo says hugging her and shooting me a look that says I swear to god if you tell her I'll kill you. "Didn't you have to go talk to Rey, Lillie?"

I sigh and nod, "Yeah, I have to go talk to Rey." I hug Chavo and then hug my mom, "I'll see you all later." I leave the room and start walking to see Rey. On the way I spy Alex in the hall doing pushups. For some reason, he's wearing just a pair of black shorts. "Um, Al, you okay over there?"

Alex looks at me, "Training."

I laugh, "From what I hear you don't need to train! Good one on taking down the Miz by the way."

He grins sheepishly, "Thanks. But no, I do need to train. I'm actually in a match up sometime this weekend during the house shows."

"Wow, nice. What's your style?"

"I'm like a high flyer. John and Rey have both been teaching me. In fact, I just got done with a training session with Rey." Alex smiles, "I mean, I did do taekwondo for seven years but that's not enough to help you win a match."

"Impressive. You just saw Rey? Know where he went?"

"He didn't go anywhere, I did. I left him in the gym." Alex smiles. Did I mention to you that during this whole conversation Alex is still doing his push -ups? Didn't think so.

"I'm going to catch up with Rey. See you later." I smile. I run off to Rey's locker room and enter to see Rey standing there talking to…Dave?

"She's dating who?" Rey asks Dave, not seeing me there.

"She's dating Phil, Rey. I wouldn't be surprised if tonight is a set up."

"Excuse me?" I ask bringing my presence to light. They both turn to look at me, "I may be a lot of things but the one thing I'm not is a traitor. Ever stop to think that if you lose Rey, I'll lose. I don't plan on losing for a very, very long time. Are you really going to believe the guy I dumped? I mean, he's out for revenge!"

Rey looks at me, "Lillie I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course you didn't. What are you doing here Dave?" I ask, smiling at him.

"Well, I am still friends with a lot of people here and I was just giving Rey a heads up. I mean, you were mad at him for so long…"

"Were being the operative word here," I smile, "I'm perfectly okay with him now. I just came to see if you were wanting to do some training before the match tonight but then I heard you were training with Alex Nooks so I decided against it and just wanted to see you."

"Oh, well, I was just catching up with Dave. It was good to see you again Dave," smiles Rey.

Dave nods, hugs Rey, and shoots me a dirty look before leaving. I sit down and smile at Rey, "So, how have you been since I left?"

"Well, I've had a bit of a problem with Jack Swagger but other than that I've been good. Real good." Rey smiles, "You ready for our match up tonight? You ain't gonna betray me are you?"

I shake my head, "Of course not. And when am I not up for a good match?"

Rey nods, "Well, let's go work out for a bit okay?"

I nod and stand up, "Let's go do that."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Hell of A First Match Pt. Two

After an hour and a half work out , Rey and I are ready for our match. We get to the backstage curtain leading out to the entrance ramp and ring and look at each other. "Who's going to start the match?" Rey asks with a small smile etched on his lips. "And are you sure that you can fight Phil? I wouldn't want you and lover boy to hurt each other."

I roll my eyes and laugh, "I'm fine and since I haven't been in the ring for quite a while I'd like to start. Is that okay with you?"  
Rey nods as his theme song starts, "Fine by me. I gotta get out their first though." He walks out and I can hear the distinctive yell of: "**BOOYAKA BOOYAKA 619/BOOYAKA BOOYAKA THAT'S MY PUEBLO/BOOYAKA BOOYAKA 619/BOOYAKA BOOYAKA REY MYSTERIO**…" echoing across the arena. The fans are going nuts out there and I just can't help but think about how I can turn this to be just like my dad and Rey's tag team matches. I don't mean betraying him because I have something more to think about. I mean back when my dad and Rey were tag team champions and everyone loved them. In fact, if tonight goes well and I don't want my match against Edge I'll see if we can go after The Hart Dynasty. Who the hell am I kidding? I wanna kick Edge's ass!

"**AND IT'S JUST LIKE THE OCEAN UNDER THE MOON/WE'LL THAT'S THE SAME AS THE EMOTION THAT I GET FROM YOU/YOU GOT THE KIND OF LOVIN THAT CAN BE SO SMOOTH/SO GIVE ME YOUR HEART MAKE IT REAL OR ELSE FORGET ABOUT IT**…" my theme song starts. I head out to the hoards of screaming fans. I never thought that I would ever be missed by the fans this much. I do the shimmy that my dad use to do and they lose it even more. Rey is standing at the bottom of the ramp waiting for me and I run down to be with him. I shake his hand and smile as we both get into the ring at the same time. The fans are still screaming in excitement. I'm going to have fun playing off of them.

"**ALL I EVER WANTED WAS DESTINY TO BE FULFILLED/IT IS IN MY HANDS I MUST NOT FAIL I MUST NOT FAIL**…" begins Phil's theme song. I hide a smile as he, Luke, and Serena head down the ramp. They're both looking as cold as can be. Until I found out about the real them, I always thought they were cold hearted and evil. Now I know they aren't. Luke gets in the ring and holds the ropes open for Phil who then proceeds to get into the ring. They look at each other, obviously talking about who'se going to be in the ring first. Phil gets out of the ring, leaving me to Luke. The ref looks at the two of us and rings the bell.

I smile and go for the lock up but Luke easily tosses me away. We're standing there looking at each other so I do the Eddie Guerrero shimmy, thinking that because Luke promised he'd go easy on me that he won't do anything about it. That's a lie. Luke sends a chop so hard my way that I get knocked back a few steps. I thought he said he's go easy on me. Maybe I was a little cocky. I forgot that we have to make this look real. I run into the ropes, bouncing off of them and hurling myself at Luke. I go for a missile dropkick to his legs to take him out.

I manage to hit the move and Luke falls to his knees. I then get behind him to lock him in a headlock. I manage to get him in a headlock but he powers out of it. I should have guessed that I wouldn't be able to hold him down. He tosses me into the turnbuckle and gives me a chop against the chest. You think that hurts male superstars? Try being a female superstar and getting chopped across the chest by a male superstar. Not fun at all. Luke tags Phil in and holds me there, letting Phil kick me. Obviously they're either good actors or they just lied to me backstage. But when Phil gives me a wink and lets me kick out of the corner, I know they were both just acting. I tag Rey and he jumps in, rearing and ready to go. I step out of the ring and Rey attacks Phil with a barrage of kicks. Phil is on the ground and Rey climbs the turnbuckle to give him a flying elbow. He doesn't get to jump on Phil because Luke knocks him off. I can't just let them attack Rey so I run over and jump off the ring apron at Luke who had moved to the ground after his assault on Rey. I hope they get the fact that to make this look convincing, I can't let them attack my Uncle. I look back in the ring where Phil has Uncle Rey-Rey straight on his back so I run to get back into my corner. I get into my corner and start clapping my hands and stomping my feet, hoping the crowd will get behind my cheering Rey. They do and before I know it, Rey gets back to his feet in the ring. He gets into the corner on the same side as ours and waits until Phil runs to attack him. When Phil gets close enough, Rey moves out of the way so that Phil knocks his shoulder against the metal ring post. Ouch.

I roll my shoulders and reach my hand out for Rey to tag me in. Rey tags me back in and I get in, climbing to the top rope as Phil falls to the ground. I kiss my index finger and middle finger and then jump off the turnbuckle to preform the Frog Splash. Phil brings his legs up so that I catch them in my stomach. That hurts like hell. I fall on to the ring next to him, holding my stomach. He smiles and picks me up, locking me in for the Go To Sleep. I manage to slide off of his shoulders and to my feet behind him. I feel Rey tag himself in and that angers me. I duck down as Rey catapults himself off of the apron and into Phil for a Hurricanrana. He gets it to where Phil's body is between the second and third ropes. This can only mean one thing. He runs to the opposite ropes and preforms the 619. I jump with my feet on the bottom rope, ready to get tagged in to pick up the pin. Rey tags me back in and I run into pin Phil. 1!...2!...3! I smile and whisper to Phil before gettig up, "You're a sweetie..."

He whispers back, "You owe me big time."

I look at Rey and start to walk away with him. That's one match down towards winning my title, a whole hell of a lot more to go.

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO THINK! SORRY!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Family Dinner

"How did you get so good so quick?" Rey asks me as we head back to the locker rooms. "I mean you were good before but it's like your talents evolved while you were gone!"

"Believe it or not, Uncle Hector trained with me and sometimes Chavo Classic did to," for those of you who don't know who Chavo Classic is, he's my cousin Chavo's dad. We all call him Chavo Classic because he's the original Chavo. "They worked me like a dog!"

Rey laughs, "I believe it. Hey Chavo, Vickie, Angie and I are going out to supper tonight. It'd be a good time to introduce Phil to your familia."

I nod, "Sounds good to me. Let me and Phil follow you guys there." I head to the Straight Edged Society locker room area where Luke is cuddling with Serena. They see me and sit farther apart from each other. "Don't mind me guys. I didn't mean in intrude."

Serena blushes, "You weren't. I mean…it's not important…"

"Phil doesn't know about you two does he?" I can hear the shower running so that indicate Phil is in the shower. "Why hide it? He won't mind."

"We hid it before because we didn't want to make Phil feel alone. But not that he has you I guess we can tell him," smiles Luke. He taker Serena's hand in his and looks at me, "By the way, sorry to interrupt your mocking me during the match I had to make it look real."

"No problem. What are your guys plans for the weekend?" I ask as I hear the shower stop running.

"Luke, Phil, and I were gonna catch the Cubs game this Saturday. I thought he said he was going to invite you." Serena frowns.

"He hasn't said a word about it to me," I reply.

"That's because it was going to be a secret," sighs Phil. I turn to see him standing in the doorway in a red shirt with the Spider-Man logo on it and brown khaki's. "I was going to surprise her by taking her out there and then taking her to see my mom."

I smile, "Well then I think that I will pretend to be surprised. I'm not a big fan of baseball."

Phil laughs, "Well that will have to change. By the way, I don't care that you guys were dating behind my back. It didn't matter much anyways. I knew pretty much the way you two would look at each other when you thought I wasn't looking."

Luke smirks, "I figured that much."

I look at Phil, "So if I have to with you tomorrow to meet your dad, you have to go tonight with me to eat dinner with my familia."

He nods, "That sounds okay by me."

"Good, let me shower and change and we're going to follow Rey to where we're eating." I grab a change of clothes and head into the bathroom. It takes me about twenty minutes to shower and get dressed in a gray sweater with a white ring around the collar and black slacks. I want to look good for dinner tonight. I exit the room and Phil smiles, offering me his hand. I link hands with him and smile at Serena and Luke, "We'll see you guys later." I walk with Phil to the parking lot where Rey is waiting for us.

"Nice to see you Rey." Phil smiles shaking his hand.

"You are a nice boy. You better treat Lillie right." Rey smiled, "Well, you all will be following me. We're going to this burger place a few blocks away so it won't be that far."

I nod, "Sounds nice Uncle Rey Rey. See you when we get there." I look at Phil as Rey walks to his car, "You did ride with Luke here right?"

Phil nods, "I usually ride with Luke. I tend not to drive much."

I nod and lead Phil to my car, "Here we go. It's not much but it's something." We get in and I follow Phil halfway across town to a little hole in the wall burger place. We get out of the car and walk into the place. I see Aunt Angie, Chavo, Mom, and...ugh...Adam Copeland sitting at a table near the back. I can't believe she brought him to a family dinner.

"Try to behave," Phil and Uncle Rey-Rey chorus seeing that I see Adam.

I sigh, "Fine, I won't." We walk to the table and I sit down, "Chavo, Angie, Mom."

"It's good to see you to," Adam smirks, "I was just telling Vickie pooh here that I hoped you showed up because I think we can be good friends."

I look at mom and for her sake I say, "That...that might happen. Mom, Chavo you know Phil. Aunt Angie, this is Phil Brooks. He's my boyfriend."

Phil offers his hand to Angie and the others and shakes them one by one. When Chavo takes his hand, he smiles, "Phil I'm going to tell you this once. If you hurt Lillie I'm going to make sure no one ever finds your body."

"Chavo!" I giggle, "Phil isn't going to hurt me."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that Lillie," frowns Adam. I glare at him and he continues, "From what I've heard from girls like Maria and Lita, he's a heartbreaker. As soon as you fall in love with him he leaves you for the next model."

"You'd know all about heartbreaking," I sneer. Rey puts a hand on my arm and I cool off a bit, "Sorry, a bit steamed. Can I talk to you alone?"

Adam looks at me and smirks, "Sure." I let the loser follow me outside. "What the hell do you want?"

"I don't like the fact that you're dating mom. I know you're just dating her to be in her good graces. You don't love her. And another thing, if you think that by dating her you're going to learn more about me to be able to take me down, you're wrong. Do you forget that you tried to rape me at a night club once? I haven't told mom because I love her, but if you try to do anything to break me and Phil apart I'll cut you open and gut you like the pig you are. Do we have an understanding?"

Adam sneers, "You really think that I would break you up? You're dumb then. If I was going to hurt you, I would make that jerk betray you. Don't you think that if you win the US championship, he'll be after you?"

I shake my head, "You're wrong. Phil loves me Adam. I know because he helped me bounce back after I made mistakes. No one else was there to listen except Phil and my family."

"So you're saying what exactly? I'll admit I'm only dating you're mom to get closer to you. I want to feel you suffer when I beat your ass for that title. So, what are you going to do now? Go inside and tell mommy?"

I shake my head, "No. I'm going to let you decide how you want to fight me at Summerslam while I go inside to eat supper with my real family." I turn my back on him and go inside of the resteraunt. I'm not going to let Adam ruin my time.

As I sit down again, Phil smiles at me, "I like your family. Chavo has great stories."

I laugh, "What did you tell him?"

"Oh nothing except the time that you, dad, and I went cow tipping and you ended up wanting to kidnap a baby cow."

I laugh, regailing the story in my head. Once when I was about 13 I had demanded that Chavo Classic and Chavo take me to pull pranks on Uncle Hectors farm. Well, long story short they had taken me and I tried to get a baby cow to come with me. When it wouldn't I sat down in the middle of Uncle Hector's farm and cried my eyes out like a baby. I hide my face in embarrassment, "I can't believe you told him that!"

Phil laughs around a mouthful of hamburger, "Don't be surprised they told me that. Family is going to tell embarrasing stories." And Phil's right, other than listening to Adam drone on about random things, most of the night is spent with everyone telling embarrasing stories about each other. Finally around midnight we say our goodbyes and Phil and I drive out to a hotel to get a room. We get a one bed room but unlike when I was with Dave, all Phil does is hold me as we sleep. I guess he wants to wait until the time is righ.

And you know what, I'm okay with that.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: His Family Portrait

The sound of birds chirping outside our hotel window rouses me from my sleep. My eyes flutter open to see Phil staring at me. "How long have you been up Phil?"

He smiles, "About an hour. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from your face. Your so...beautiful..." He runs his hand through my hair and smiles at me, "You snore. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

I blush, "How can you like me if I snore in my sleep?"

He shrugs, "It's pretty cute of you. I mean, it's not a manly snore. It's one of those cute snores that boys giggle at when they hear a girl doing it. Besides, it's something that's a part of you. I'm not gonig to laugh at you."

I cuddle close, "So, what's the plans for today?"

"Well, we have that ball game today with Luke and Serena and then we have dinner with my mom. You'll love her. It'll be a chance for you to hear embarrassing stories about me," laughs Phil.

I look at him, licking my lips and not sure if I want to ask what I'm about to mention, "Phil...what about your father? Is...is he going to be to there?"

Phil looks at me and bites his lip, "Lillie, you facing your faults made me realize that we all have to face our problems. I'm going to talk to my dad..."

I sit up and hug him, "You don't have to do that. I just asked."

"I had decided before I told you that I was going to do it." smiles Phil, "So, why don't you get dressed and we can fly on out to Chicago for the game? We're supposed to meet Luke and Serena at the airport."

I nod and get into my bags. I go into the bathroom and shower after changing into a pink tank top and black skinny jeans. I exit the bathroom to see Phil standing there in a black shirt with a Green Lantern design with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. "You really have a thing for super heroes don't you?"

Phil blushes and rubs the back of his neck with a hand, "I grew up on comic books, reading about heroes. They were an escape I guess."

I smile, "That's cute. I guess we should head to the airport."

It takes us about an hour to get to Chicago and we have to wait for about a half hour before Luke and Serena show up. They're wearing matching blue shirts and leather jackets with blue jeans and boots. It's pretty cute. "Hey guys," I smile, shaking Luke's hand and hugging Serena. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you two. You guys ready for the game?" Luke smirks, "The Cubs are so going down!"

Several people in the airport turn to look at him and boo while Phil laughs and says, "Yeah, see, here in Chi-town we're not afraid to tell you what we think of you when you disrespect our teams. At least you don't have to run for your life."

Luke rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. You driving to the arena?"  
Phil laughs, "Hardy har har! For your information, I'm going to let Lillie drive. We already rented a car. You two didn't get to be here when you picking out what kind of car we got because you weren't here and because you're Mets fans."

Serena laughs, "Fair enough."

Phil leads them to the car and I get in the driver's seat, "You're going to have to tell me where to go Phil because I have no idea about where anything is in Chicago!"

"It's about an hour away from here," smiles Phil. "You'll love the field, it's so cool. I use to go when I was little with my Uncle Jake."

"Like I said before, I'm not much of a baseball fan. But I guess that will change while I'm with you." I laugh. I turn on the music to regae and I hear Serena blech at the music. "You have something wrong with you if you can't appreciate the sounds of some good old reggae music."

"I'm not a big fan of anything other than classic rock," Serena replies sheepishly.

Luke and Phil chorus, "We know!"

I laugh, "Alright children if you can't agree on a style of music to listen to then don't listen to music at all."

"Rocks fine," Luke smirks, "reggae's fine too." I turn the station to a rock station and smile, seeing Phil look over at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You just handled that like a pro, I bet your great with kids," Phil smiles and softly tells me.

I laugh, "I've never really had to put up with kids. I was an only child after all. The closest I've ever came is putting up with Chavo."

Phil nods and after a long while points to a building that no one can mistake as a sports stadium, "We're here!" I park the car and take Phil's hand in mine as we walk into the stadium. I've never been a baseball fan but I have a feeling that as long as I'm with Phil, things are going to start changing in my life. And I'm good with that.

About two hours later, Phil and I are sitting in the car after dropping Luke and Serena off at the hotel. Phil's happy because the Chicago Cubs happened to beat the New York Mets and I truly did have a nice time at he ball park with them. Right now though, I can feel the anticipation of going to Phil's house. I don't know how long it's been since he has been home but I can tell that it's been longer than most people being away from home. I drive to this little suburban town, you know the kind with the white picket fences and where everybody is nice to their neighbor. Phil points to a very nice looking house with ivy on the trellis leaning up against the left side of the house and a nice little white porch with a porch swing. It's painted white with red shutters on the windows and a black roof. "Phil...it's wow..." I smile as I pull into the driveway.

"Yeah, well, the memories aren't as nice as the house," he says softly.

I look at him as we get out of the car and I take his hand. I walk with him up the stairs and he knocks on the door. We're standing there for a while before an older woman opens the door. She's got black hair sprinkled with just a bit of gray, caring brown eyes set in a face that looks like it could have belonged to the kindest of mothers, and a stature that makes poor little Evan Bourne look tall. "Oh Phillip," she says, tossing her arms around him and practically pulling him into the house, "I'm so glad to see you."

He lets go of my hand to wrap his arms around her, "I love you to momma." After a few minutes he breaks the hug and smiles at me, pulling me forward a bit. "Mom, this is my girlfriend Lillie Belle Guerrero. She works with me."

Mrs. Brooks looks at me and shakes my hand as I say, "It's an honor to meet the woman who raised Phil so well."

She laughs and replies, "You found one with manners, good going Phil. She's very lovely, I can see why you would want to date her. Not like your girlfriends before."

Phil blushes as we walk into the living room. That's where I see him: Phil's father. He has completely gray hair cut short in almost a buzz cut sort of do with cold gray eyes and a strong stature so I can see where Phil gets his build. I feel Phil squeeze my hand and I squeeze back. I can feel the fear in his mind so I squeeze back. "Dad," Phil says, his voice soft and slow.

He looks up and smiles at the two of us, "Phil! Good to see you're home. And you brought a friend. What's you name dearie?"

"Lillie Guerrero," I reply softly.

"Good to meet you, I'm Phil's father, Scott and this is my wife Darla. We're glad to meet you." he says. I look at Phil who is trying his hardest not to say anything. "So, son, what brought about you visiting your family?"

"Mom gave me an invite to dinner," Phil plasters a fake smile across his lips, "And you know me, I can't turn down mom's cooking."

Darla smiles and leads us into the kitchen where plates are set up already, "I'll have to get another plate and cup down but other than that, we've got more than enough for everyone. I even made your favorite, steak and potatoes."

Phil smiles and sits next to his mom, leaving a chair between me and his father. I smile and take the chair. We go through the motions of supper and the evening and I can tell that I'm making a big impact on his father and mother. But what makes me the most uneasy is the feeling of fear in the room. Eventually though I see Scott call Phil out of the room and out onto the back porch. I smile at Darla, "So are you a champion Lillie Belle? I don't watch Phil on his show, I'm to afraid he's going to get hurt."

I shake my head, "No but I'm working on it m'am."

"Please, call me Darla. I think calling me m'am is preposterous." she laughs. "You really love my son?"

I nod, "Yes, I really do love your son."

She smiles, "Good, I can tell by the look in his eyes that he really loves you as well."

After about ten minutes, we hear the door open and the boys walk in from the other room. The emotion between them has changed, I can even tell that. Phil looks at his mom and hugs her, "Well, Lillie and I have to be hitting the road soon so we better leave."

Darla smiles, "It was good seeing you again son. Come by some time and see us again?"

Phil nods and I hug Darla, "I will." I turn to Scott, "It was nice meeting you."

He nods, "Likewise."

As we leave I look at Phil, "Did...did he apologize?"

Phil nods, "Not only did he apologize but I sort of got my divine comeuppance."

I cock an eyebrow at him, "How so?"

"He's got cancer of the liver and only a few months to live." Phil says. Never once on the way home does he look sad or even hurt. I don't think I could blame him if I was in his position.

**I CAME UP WITH THE NAMES ON MY OWN! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ON MY UPDATE!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Bad News

We've long since left Chicago to continue on to the city where our next show is: Columbus, Ohio. We've got a house show there and it's the final show before I face Edge for the title so it's the last match I get before I face Edge for the title. I'm ready for it. Phil and I are in the gym at the Nationwide Arena, an hour before the show. Other than a few of the rookies who want to step up their game like Vance Archer and Caylen Croft, and a few techies, no one else is there. Phil is currently shadow boxing an imaginary foe to get his steps to normal and I'm currently lifting weights in a seperate part of the room. I catch Phil looking at me out of the corner of my eye and smile, "What are you looking at baby?"

"You. I can't help but find you attractive, even when your shimmering with sweat." Phil laughs as I drop a set of weights and go for a bigger set. He walks over to me and sits next to me, "He'd be proud of you."

Even though I'm certain I know who he's talking about, I act like I dn't. "Who'd be prou-"

"Don't act like that," Phil says, taking my face in one of his strong hands. "Your father would be so proud to have a beautiful, brave, and independant daughter like you."

"I'm not independant. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," I reply kissing him gently.

"Well if that isn't enough to make someone puke I don't know what is," comes a familiar voice from not to far away in the room. I close my eyes, hoping not to see who the voice belongs to.

"What are you doing here Dave?" Phil asks standing up.

"Adam invited me to come here. I miss the WWE. The only thing I don't miss are the sluts who play with your heart and making you think that you love them." Dave smirks, looking at me like I'm the worst thing to ever happen to him. I admit I may have broken his heart but there is no need for him to treat me like that.

"Well, then I guess you miss Lillie because she's the best thing to ever happen to the WWE," Phil snarls. I can see hatred and anger in his eyes. Obviously he doesn't appreciate what Dave just said about me.

"I'm sorry but Lillie's the main slut here. She'll play with your heart and get you to put everything on the line and once she knows that you are so head over heels in love with her that you'd do anything to protect you, she'll leave you." Dave smirks. He's standing up close to Phil and Dave towers over him.

"Look Dave, you can say what you want but I'm in love with Phil. He's not going to take advantage of me when I get drunk or anything like that so I would kindly appreciate it if you just go talk to Adam. I mean, the two of you would be perfect for each other because your both lying, cheating douchebags."

Dave turns his attention from Phil to me, "Oh really? Well, I wasn't the one cheating. You do realize that you were with me and Philly boy at the same time right? That constitutes as cheating."

I frown, knowing he's right. I go to say something but instead Phil instersects and says, "You know what? I don't care if it was considered cheating. You would have kept leading her down a road of getting drunk and taking advantage of her. She came to me to get better and I really did help her get better."

"Yeah, dumbass I figured that out when I was at her place for dinner and she wasn't drinking a glass of wine. Lillie, if you really think that people are going to think the same of you now that you don't drink your wrong. Alex, Johnny boy, and Rey are going to start thinking your pathetic."

"Excuse me but I will never think she's pathetic," interjects yet another familiar voice. I turn to see Alex standing with John. He's wearing black pants that remind me of Ryu from Street Fighter, yes folks I'm a big fan of the Street Fighter games, and no shirt or shoes. It takes me a minute to realize that's his training gear. John's standing next to him in his regular big fur coat, no shirt, and tight blue jeans with a nice belt.

"Alex, John, you might want to rethink that. The Straight Edged Society is going to change her and you know it. She's going to become crude, rude and mean just like they are. She's going to start cheating and-"

"Good." John interrupts and I turn to look at him, "Maybe if she learns that not everyone is her friend she'll start being stronger. And as for the cheating, she's a Guerrero duh. Why don't you just run out of here?"

Dave looks at me, then Phil and then back at me, "This isn't over Lillie. Mark my words, it's not over by a long shot." He walks away in a fury and I roll my eyes.

"Thanks guys, all of you. He's wrong about everything." I reply.

Alex laughs, "Like, we know he's lying about, like, everything. That's why we, like, stood up for you."

I nod, "So, what's going on? Why are you in your training gear Al?"

"Well, that's the thing...like, Teddy thought I did such a righteous job the first time I should have another match."

"Congratulations!" I smile, patting him on the back.

"You might want to hear him out," John nervously laughs. Uh-oh, this might not be a good thing.

"Well, like, my match tonight is against you Lillie." Alex replies with a nervous smile on his face.

I nod, "Right..." So that's not a good thing. I've heard a lot of good things about Alex's fighting skills from what he did to The Miz. In fact what he did to the Miz caused him to go out of action and relinquish the title. I turn to Alex, "Let's get one thing straight, you don't have to go as hard on me as you did Mike."

Alex laughs and shakes his head, "Of course not. Like, you're a girl first of all-"

Phil and John both try to contain their laughter as I give Alex a death glare, "What do you mean I'm a girl first of all. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm not as strong as you are. In fact, I bet I beat you tonight. I mean, I've heard your good but I'm better."

Alex looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "Really? How much are you willing to bet that you beat me tonight?"

"I've got twenty dollars on it. What about you?" I ask, crossing my arms and giving him a small smirk.

"I'll bet twenty. Johnny, Phil you want in on this?" Alex says, looking at the other two.

Phil speaks up, "I'm willing to bet an even twenty on Lillie winning tonight. I have to support my girl."

"Alright, and you baby boy?" Alex asks John.

"I'll bet twenty on you baby," he smiles. He looks at us and mouths, because he's standing behind Alex, "Twenty on Lillie for real though."

I have to contain my laughter and smile, "Alright then. We still have a while before our match so I'm going to run a few miles. Do what you need to do to make yourself ready for tonight. I'm not going to lose."

"Neither am I." Alex says extending a hand for me to shake. I do and we smile at each other. This is how you can tell two people are good friends. When they can be getting ready to fight each other in a match and not be angry so that they want to hurt each other. I kind of like having that sort of friendship between each other.

Phil and I leave and I smile, "I'm going to do a few stairs. You coming with me or not?"

"Nah," Phil nods, "You get running. You need to be ready for tonight and that means not worrying about me."

I nod and turn on my heels. I go towards the darker parts of the arena, running up the stairs until I get to the very top and then running down them again. I remember one of the times that I went on the road with dad. He brought me along with him and was running stairs. He told me that they were good for not only building muscles but for cardio and your heart. I can't help but be bitter. Maybe if he had done more stairs then he would still be with us today. I shake my head and for the next fifteen minutes, keep running stairs. I stop and hear Chavo yelling my name.

I turn on my heels and look back at him, "What do you want?"

"I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it," frowns Chavo as I lean against the railing of the stairs. I look at him, giving him a go ahead to tell me what he has to tell me. "I was going to talk to Aunt Vickie like I always do, right? I walked into her room and she was on the phone with someone, telling them about the rock that she was sporting on her right hand. Now, I don't know if you have yet to see this rock she's wearing, but it's huge. Lillie...Aunt Vickie's getting married...and I think it's to Adam."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six: Fighting A Friend

My mouth falls open, "You don't really think she's going to marry him do you homes? I mean, she loves papi enough not to move on right?"

Chavo shakes his head, "Lillie...sweetie...it's been years since Uncle Eddie died. Your mami has the right to move on..."

"Not with the man I plan on facing Friday night to get his title! I mean...Chavo...when I first came here, Edge tried to get in my pants one night at a club. He's a rude, crude man." I reply, my voice cracking. I really don't want mami to marry Adam. I still remember when he tried to take advantage of me at the club and Luke and Phil saved me. In fact, it seems as if that has started all of my problems here in the WWE. That and dating Dave. I don't know why but earlier when I saw him I had a bad feeling.

I whipe my forehead with the back of my hand as Chavo says, "You might want to check on mami, just to make sure it's not true."

I nod my head, "I have to go talk to Teddy Long anyways. I have a match in mind for tonight that should be really good."

"Oh and that is?" Chavo asks me as we start walking towards Teddy Long's office.

"I'm going to fight Alex Nooks. It should be a really good match. I heard a lot of good things from that time he fought The Miz and his match last week that I saw a part of was really good."

He nods, "He's got talent. Give him time and he could be fighting to get your future championship."

I smile, "Oh and I forsee problems from you too."

Chavo laughs, "What can I say. Once you get a taste for gold, you never want to be without it again. It's been a long while since they disbanded the Crusierweight championship and I've actually gotten to hold gold. Maybe I'll have to see if I can fight you for the title if you get it."

"You mean when I get it," I cockily say.

"That's my cousin, always looking at the bright side of the page." Chavo laughs, "Well,we're here. You might want to be careful, Michelle McCool and Layla have him livid."

I nod and enter the room. I see Teddy quietly sitting at his desk, going through paperwork. He looks up at me when he hears the door and smiles, "Holla holla playa! Is there something that I can do for you?" If this is Teddy livid, I'd hate to see what Teddy happy is.

"Actually, Mister Long I'd like to talk to you about a match tonight. Is there any way that I can fight Alex Nooks? See, we have a bet going between me, him, Phil Brooks, and John Morrison. Phil and I believe that I can beat him but John and Alex don't think I can." I smile.

Teddy looks at a piece of paper which I assume is the match list for the night, "Sounds good to me. We had you scheduled to fight against John Morrison but all I have to do is switch out people. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I laugh, "Mr. Long this is my last match before I fight Edge. I think I can take down Alex Nooks."

He smiles, "So do I but I wanted to make sure. Have fun playa."

I leave the office with a smile on my face, all I have to do now is wait for my match and I think I can do that.

X X X

I'm standing at the ramp backstage waiting for my match to start in about three minutes. Alex and I had decided to play a best two out of three rock, paper, scissors and I won so that means I get to go out first. _**"AND IT'S JUST LIKE/THE OCEAN UNDER THE MOON/WELL THAT'S THE SAME AS THE EMOTION THAT I GET FROM YOU/YOU GOT THE KIND OF LOVING THAT COULD BE SO SMOOTH/SO GIVE ME YOUR HEART MAKE IT REAL/OR ELSE FORGET ABOUT IT...**_" I walk out to screaming fans and smile. I love this feeling. It's the feeling that people think highly of you, that they like you. One sign I see says something about marrying them. People use to hold the exact same signs for my dad. In fact, people use to scream for my dad like they are now. I'm the Guerrero for the next generation of fans. I get into the ring and get onto the turnbuckle, kissing my index and middle finger after making the sign of the cross and pointing up to the ceiling. Well, past the ceiling is my real target.

"_**STANDING ON THE ROOFTOPS/WAIT UNTIL THE BOMBS DROP/THIS IS ALL WE GOT NOW/SCREAM UNTIL YOUR HEART STOP/NEVER GONNA REGRET/WATCHING EVERY SUNSET/WE'LL LISTEN TO YOUR HEART BEAT/ALL THE LOVE THAT WE FOUND**_..." starts Alex's song. He's using Rooftops by The Lostprophets, a good song choice for him to. He runs out, doing high knees and smiling at the ring. He runs and baseball slides into the ring, smiling at me. The bell rings and the match begins. Alex holds out one hand for me to shake and I go to shake it. He smirks at me and I irish whip him into the ropes before he can attack me first. I know this game. It's always attack first or be attacked. It's normal in this world. That's why I plan on attacking first. He hits the turnbuckle with force and I run at him, full speed. He lifts a shoulder and it catches me in the gut, causing me to stop in my tracks and stand there, doubling over and holding my gut in pain. While I'm double over, Alex sends a karate chop into the middle of my back and I let out a groan. He definitly hits hard. But what he doesn't see is me grab his ankle and pull down. His back hits the mat and he lets out a grunt.

Alex is laying there on the ground and I grab his legs to grab him into the Boston crab. The best thing to do with a highflyer is to keep them grounded. Alex trains with Rey and John so he's definitly a highflyer. He reaches for the ropes and grabs them, able to force me to break the hold but not before the ref gets to 4. I mean, I have a 5 count and if I can get him weakened so that I can win, I might as well. There is no such thing as a friend in the center of the squared circle. The ref admonishes me and I go back to Alex who slaps me across the face to get back to his feet. I stumble backwards and that allows Alex to get back to his feet. I start back towards him but he hits me with a vicious roundhouse kick. It catches me in the jaw and I fall flat on the mat. He looks at me and goes for the turnbuckle. I wait for him to jump off at me and as he's falling down I roll out of the way. He hits the mat hard. For a moment I feel like I'm dominating him. That would be natural since I've got wrestling in my veins and this is his second singles match. I do the Guerrero shimmy and to go pick Alex up but I'm stopped by another boot, this time to the stomach. He's definitly not going to give up during this fight. I guess it's about more than the bet to him. It's about proving that he can be a contender too. And right now he's not only proving that to the fans but to me as well. He must decide in his head that he needs to keep me grounded because he puts me in a headlock. The ref keeps asking me if I want to give up and I keep telling him no. Finally I manage to land an elbow in Alex's rib and he lets go. I grab him and scoop him up for a slam. He's a cruiserweight so he doesn't weigh much more than I do. He hits the mat and I decide that nows as good a time as ever to go for the Three Amigas. I land one suplex, and then another, and then yet again another. I let go of him and then I run to the turnbuckle. He's laying on the mat and I go for the frog splash. I land it and cover him for the pin. 1! 2!...3! I can't believe I just beat him! I help him up and he smiles at me. "Good match," he whispers in my ear.

"You owe me twenty dollars," I whisper back in his ear. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven: Our Little Familia

After Alex and I get backstage, I turn to him and John. "You did really good out there homes. I was really expecting to win a lot faster than I did and for a few moments there I was expecting not to win at all."

Alex smiles at me, "Your such a liar! I know damn good and well that you thought the entire time that you were going to win."

I laugh and shrug, "Yeah, maybe I did. But you can't blame me for it now can you?"

Alex shakes his head and looks back at John, "Well, I guess we owe her and Phil forty dollars don't we."

John smiles and leans into tell Alex something, thinking I can't hear him. For his information and Alex's I can and I try not to puke when I hear, "That's okay, I'm going to give you a million dollar blow job when we get home." It's not that I mind them being together because I obviously don't. I just don't want to hear about other people's love lifes.

"Well guys, as much as i hate to say this, just give my money to Phil. He should be in his locker room or the gym. I have to go talk to my mami." I smile as I walk away from them. I head straight for mom's room and when I enter she's kissing Adam. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have walked in without knocking..."

Mami looks at me, pushing Adam away and I can clearly see a nice ring. It has to be 24 karat gold with a diamond in the center surrounded by smaller diamonds and it looks like it had to have cost him a fortune. "Lillie! Hey!"

"So it's true? Your really going to marry Adam?" I ask, voice half full of tears and half angry. How dare she! I'm going to be facing this man at Summerslam and she's going to marry him! Tha's betrayl if I ever saw it.

"Yes but..."

"But nothing. If you marry him, your betraying not only me but the memory of dad. Do you want that?"

Adam shakes his head and tsks me, "You think that this would dishonor your papi? I knew your father, he'd want Vickie to move on with someone he trusted."

"Yeah, and I know for a fact that papi didn't trust you." I reply, a snarl in my voice. Adam and I are staring each other down before Vickie can get in between the two of us so that we don't actually hit each other.

"Look, if I'm going to marry you Adam you're going to have to learn that Lillie is the world to me and you can't talk to her anyway you want," she admonishes Adam. I snicker before she turns to me, "And you Lillie Belle. I loved your father with all of my heart and I still do. But it's been three years. I think I can move on now."

I just shake my head. I know I can't make her see things my way so I let something slip that I probably shouldn't, "Adam tried to rape me when I was first starting here!"

Vickie shakes her head, "Now you're going to start lies about him! If you can't see that I love him with all of my heart I'm not going to argue. I'm going to marry him and that's final."

I run out of the room with tears in my eyes. She believes in him so naturally she believes that what I told her is a lie. I get to Phil's room and run in. Alex, John, and Phil are laughing at a joke while Serena is taking a little cat nap and I can hear the shower running so that must mean that Luke is showering. Phil see's me first and rushes over, "Baby is something wrong?"

Between sobs I say, "She's...getting...married...to...Adam!"

Phil holds me and rubs my back, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." This is how you can tell we're in love, he doesn't even half to ask who I'm talking about.

"Why does she have to marry him?" I ask, looking into Phil's eyes.

"Women feel lonely sometimes and when they think that they can't get someone better who'se more fitted for them, they settle," John replies. I look at him and he smiles, "What, I can't give girl advice because I'm the man in my relationship? I'm still sensitive."

I laugh to myself, "You all will still like me even after I technically become a Copeland."

Alex gives me a goofy look and shakes his head, mocking seriousness, "Like I'm sorry but I couldn't be friends with a Copeland." John smacks him in the back of the head and he looks at John, "Dude I was, like, just playing."

I let go of Phil and stand up, "Thanks guys for letting me cry. I was just so upset about that."

"Everyone needs to have a good cry now and again," John replies. "Well, Alex and I have to be hitting the road. He promised his sister Natalie that he'd be in town before Smackdown in L.A."

Phil nods, "We'll probably hit the road to." He shakes John's hand and then Alex's. "Don't drink to much."

John smirks at Phil, "Who the hell would I be if I didn't drink? I'm known as the partier."

"You might be yourself," Phil suggests.

"Alright children don't argue about this." I laugh as I hug Alex and then John. "I'll see you guys sometime before Smackdown." As they leave I begin to think about my little group of friends. Sure we're dysfunctional but we're like our own little family. Phil and I are the dad and mom, Alex, John, and Serena are like our children and Luke is like that weird Uncle who comes over every Thanksgiving and eats all the sweet potatoes. And you know what? At the moment, I'd take this rag tag bunch over my real familia any day. All except if my papi was still alive that is.

**GUYS I HATE TO SAY THIS BUT WITH MY COLLEGE COURSES STARTING SOON, LATINA HEAT WILL BE EVEN SLOWER! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight: Ocean Front View

From the Nationwide Arena in Columbus we, Phil and myself, drive all the way to Los Angeles where Smackdown and then Summerslam are going to be held in the Staples Center. It's Thursday and we have one more day of freedom before Smackdown where Phil has to shoot a promo with Luke Gallows about their match against The Big Show and I have to cut a debate with Adam Copeland. I know that's going to go wrong. Yesterday Phil, Luke, Serena, John, Alex, and I went to Universal Studios and rode so many awesome rides (Phil screamed like a little girl when we went down the drop for the Jurassic Park ride and I have the picture to prove it) and actually, we did do the childish thing and get out pictures taken with a few super heroes. But today, Phil promised that it would be just me and him. I'm looking forward to it. Currently, we're sitting in the car with Phil driving. He says that he's taking me to his favorite spot in Los Angeles and we have to take a short hike to it but it's worth it. In these uncomfortable boots, it better be worth it.

Phil parks the car at this little secluded area and then says, "Why don't you go on up ahead? I have to unload some things from the car."

"Can't I stay with you? What if I fall and break my ankle?" I ask, sort of serious.

"Then I'll come find you because it's honestly not that far a walk. You'll be fine, I swear," he smiles at me. I start to walk and I hear the car trunk slam shut and footsteps. Phil jogs up next to me, "See, I told you I honestly didn't have that much to grab." I look in his hands: he's got a cooler and a blanket. The little twerp planned a romantic picnic for us, I just know it. We head off through a semi-wooded place which is mostly uphill and rocky. Finally we get to a spot where there are no tree's and I feel the breath catch in my chest. I'm standing on a sort of cliff looking at one of the most romantic views of the ocean that I have ever seen. Seriously, I don't think that movies can portray it this well.

"Phil...this is..." I smile and him, turn and kiss him as passionately as I can.

He smiles, "This has the best view in all of California. I wanted to share it with someone special someday because not many people know about it." He lays down the blanket and smiles, "I hope you don't mind I made us a romantic lunch." See, told ya.

I shake my head as I plop down onto the blanket, "No, I don't mind." He sits next to me and I cuddle into his side. Unlike most romantic picnic's in the movies where the couple would have a nice bottle of wine or two beers, Phil has brought us each a Pepsi. I love my little Straight Edged Sweetheart. "So did you cook this? And if so should I be as afraid as I think I should be?"

Phil shakes his head, "No, I went to Manhatten Bread Company while you were sleeping and grabbed a few sandwhiches and some sides. I figured it was just as romantic." He pulls two sandwhiches out of the cooler and smiles, "For the lady we have turkey with fresh smoked Gouda and for myself we have a ham sandwhich with mayonaise."

I giggle, "Well thank you sir."

Phil nods and takes a drink of his soda, "Anytime." It's silent between us and, unlike the silences between Dave and myself, it's not a bad silence. In fact, if you've ever heard that Allison Kraus song, You say it best when you say nothing at all, it's a bit like that. I'm perfectly fine just sitting here, staring out at the waves while cuddled into his side.

"Phil...do you think I can beat Adam?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Does a fish need water to breath?" he smiles, "Your going to do fine Sunday. I know what kind of fighter you are and I know your strengths. I have all the confidence in you in the world sweetie."

I nod, "And I know you'll beat The Big Show. I mean, it's you and Luke Gallows. How hard could it be to take down a giant?"

"Harder than you think, be glad you don't have to fight him." Phil smiles. We finish up our meal and Phil turns to stare at me, "Lillie...I brought you out here for a reason. I...I'm not ready for marriage but I don't want to loose you because your the best thing that's ever happened to me. What I guess I'm trying to say is that I want you to promise to be mine until I can get in the right place to want to marry you." He pulls a small black box out of his back pocket and hands it to me. I open it to see a small silver band with a plain sapphire on it.

My eyes well up with tears and I nod, "I swear, I swear on my life I'll never leave you!" I lay my head on his chest and smile, "I love you."

He gets back into the cooler and grabs two more Pepsi's.. I guess this is the Straight Edged version of a celebratory drink. I pop open my can, Phil pop's open his and we toast each other. This only brightens my day, hellm my entire week for that matter. Finding out mami is going to marry Adam one day was hell, realizing that my match with Adam is in three days was hell, and training to fight Adam is hell. Practically my life has been hell because of Adam. I can't wait until I fight him at Summerslam. But right here, right now, I'm in a good place. Phil wraps his arm around my shoulder as we look off into the horizon. Yeah, I'm in a really good place.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine: Debating Greatness

I've had three amazing days in Los Angeles, two amazingly fun days. But for now the fun has to end. Tonight on Smackdown I have to give my debate against Edge. I'm not dressing to nice: a green tanktop, a pair of jeans, black combat boots, a pair of sunglasses, and a long black trenchcoat type deal. I look strong but at the same time I'm feeling intense worry. I'm not much of a talker so me going out to the ring to talk with a man who, admittedly, has great mic skills is a litte nervewracking. I pack Phil and I's locker room while Luke sits reading the newspaper, Serena is painting her nails, and Phil sits watching me. I hear someone stand up and feel a hand against my shoulder. I turn my head to see Phil looking at me with a sweet look in his eyes, "You'll do fine sweetheart I swear."

"You really thing I can give a speech along side one fo the greatest speakers in the WWE?" I ask smally.

"Let's put it this way. I saw the speech you gave along side Rey and Chris Benoit on the tribute show to your dad. I wasn't wrestling at the time but I saw it. If you can move an entire audience like that you definitly can out talk Edge." Phil replies. He turns me around so I'm looking at him face to face and he plants a gentle kiss to my lips. I tenderly kiss him back and break the kiss when my phone goes off. I reach into my pocket and see it's Rey calling. "Hola."

"Hola Lillie! I called to wish you good luck tonight. I can't be make it tonight on account of Angie being sick and needing to take care of her but I'll be watching." Rey smiles.

"Thanks. I go on in a few so I won't be able to long on here to talk. Tell her I say hello," I smile back.

"Will do. Tell your Straight Edged lug hey," Rey laughs.

I giggle and look back at Phil, "Hey straight edged lug Rey says hello."

Phil laughs, "Tell the midget I say hi."

I say into the phone, "He told me to tell the midget hi."

Rey rattles off a string of curses and finally says, in English, "Well at least my height doesn't make up for lack of manhood."

I can't help but laugh, "You two fight like children. I can't believe that one day you two are going to be semi-related by marriage."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what do you mean Lillie? Are you two engaged? Cuz if this is just to spite your mami it's not right to lead Phil on!" Rey responds.

"We're not exactly engaged and no it's not to spite mami. He made me promise that I wouldn't marry or date anyone else until he was ready for marriage," I smile, "So one day you'll be his uncle-in-law." I can't believe how far we've come since I was angry at him for not confessing to me sooner that he was my father. It's almost as if nothing ever happened between the two of us.

"Ah. Well I'll let you go so that you can be ready for your debate. Show Adam why he should never mess with a proud Guerrero." Rey hangs up and I hand the phone to Phil.

"If Rey calls, then be civil. I'm going out there now." I kiss Phil's cheek and pat Serena and Luke on the backs as I walk out. I head down the hall, some superstars and divas like Kofi Kingston and Rosa Mendez offer words of encouragement while others such as Curt Hawkins and Layla shoot bad looks and whisper derogitory comments to each other. I block out the negative comments and let the positive ones rush in like a wave. I can do this. I stand at the backstage entrance ramp and wait for my theme music to start playing.

_**"AND IT'S JUST LIKE/THE OCEAN UNDER THE MOON/WELL THAT'S THE SAME AS THE EMOTIONS/THAT I GET FROM YOU/YOU GOT THE KIND OF LOVING/THAT CAN BE SO SMOOTH SO/GIVE ME YOUR HEART MAKE IT REAL OR ELSE FORGET ABOUT IT..."**_ my theme song begins and I walk out to the ring. I walk out and take a look at the ring. It's not decorated like a normal ring. It's decorated with two podiums. One says Lillie Guerrero on it, which I know is mine because I'm the only Lillie Guerrero going to the ring tonight, and the other says Adam Copeland which means that is where Edge is going to stand. I'm ready to talk about this loser that I'm going to be facing Sunday. I get to the ring and get behind my podium. Josh Matthews smiles at me and we wait for Edge to come out.

_**"**__**YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME/ ON THIS DAY I SEE CLEARLY/ EVERYTHING HAS COME TO LIFE/ A BITTER PLACE AND A BROKEN DREAM/ AND WE'LL LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND/ ON THIS DAY IT'S SO REAL TO ME/ EVERYTHING HAS COME TO LIFE…" **_Edge's theme song starts. He comes to the ring and he doesn't look half bad. He's wearing one of his own t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a silver chain connecting from his back pocket to the front of his belt. He starts to the ring and looks at me, smirking before he goes to stand behind his podium. That U.S. title is gleaming broadly on his shoulder and I can't help but want to reach out and snatch it from him. Don't get me wrong, facing Edge is more about the title now but that title is a bit of an extra incentive.

"Now, the WWE Univers knows that on Sunday you two will face off in proud WWE superstar fashion when you Lillie," Josh nods at me, "face Edge for the United States Championship. In the following minutes however you two will be talking in a formal debate. This means that one of you will have a few minutes to talk with out any interuption from your opponent and then the opposing side will get to start. Since you're the challanger, Lillie, we'll start with you."

I nod and pick up the microphone that sits on top of my podium, "Ever since I've came to the WWE I've wanted one thing, to honor the memory of my padre. Well, he held the United States Championship twice and since I don't have a tag team partner to go after the tag team championship with, I'll have to settle. Getting this title from Edge, however, is more than about winning the title. Edge and I have had a fierce rivalry for a while and I can't think of anyone that I'd rather beat and humiliate to get the championship from than him. He's hurt me, he's hurt my friends, and he's hurt my family. Those are the three things you shouldn't do to a Guerrero. He should know better."

"What are your comments on that?" Josh asks Edge.

He stands there for a while, picks up the microphone on the top of his podium, and turns to me. "You want to know why you can't fight for the tag team championship Lillie? It's not because you haven't tried to get a partner, oh no. It's because that when people look at you they see you for the insensitve monster you are. We all know that you hurt and broke Dave Batista's heart all because you got tired of him. And now you don't want me and my Vickie to be together all because you claim that it's an injustice to your padre. I don't see why the fans would want someone so rude and mean as their champion."

I laugh, "Me? Cold and mean?" I look at the audience, "What do you all say? Am I cold and mean?" The crowd starts chanting my name and I turn back to Edge as they simmer down, "See, I don't think the crowd see's it your way. But believe what you want to believe. Sunday night at Summerslam, I'm going to take your title and I'm going to hold it up proudly as these good fans and the good fans around the universe cheer for me. And then, who knows, I might even throw a party backstage. You won't be invited."

Edge gets a bit closer to me, "You know what I think about that?" He throws the mic behind him and kicks me in the stomach before slamming me to the mat head first. He knocks the podiums out of the way, I only know that because I hear the slam of them against the mat. I also suppose that Josh Matthews has left by now. I push myself up and stand up...only to get hit by a spear. I feel my head connect hard to the matt and see Edge standing over me, holding the title tight. He turns his head and runs out of the ring, thats when I see Phil headed toward me. He helds me up and helps me backstage. That's it. This is now personal.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Battle For The Belt

"One more set of push-ups! You can do it!" shouts Phil as I do push-ups in the middle of his locker room floor. We spent Saturday training and now today, on the Sunday I get to fight Edge for the title I feel is rightfully mine, I get to train for two hours before I actually fight Edge. We're in our last hour of training and I'm ready to scream because my arms feel like jello, my heart is pounding so loudly that I can hear it in my chest, and my head is screaming in pain. I'm going to have to take some asprin before I actually walk out to that ring. I'm ready though. I finish my last set and Phil says, "You can stop now."

I collapse face first onto the floor and mumble, "You're going to kill me Phil..."

He laughs and shakes his head, "I'm not going to kill you. I want to make sure you're ready for later. This isn't going to be a match where he'll play fair. Adam is going to cheat his way to victory, punish you with pain unlike you've felt before. I can't save you this time, neither can Rey. You're going to have to be ready to take the pain and dish it out twice fold. I'm just trying to get you ready for that."

I nod and sit up so I'm actually sitting on the floor and not just laying there, "I'm worried. I know I've trained and I know I have championship material in my blood but...but I don't know if I'm good enough for this. This is something that you can train and train and train for and never achieve! How am I, a little girl who isn't use to being a true fighter."

Phil shakes his head and plops down next to me, "You're going to be okay. I have faith that you can be great. You've been training all your life to be a fighter. I'm not one to say this often but...well...you need to do whatever it takes to win. He's going to do what it takes to win, you do what it takes to win. You're a Guerrero, you should be good with that."

I look at him and laugh, "Phillip Brooks did you just tell me to cheat?"

He shakes his head with a straight look on his face, "I have on idea what you're talking about sweetie."

I shake my head as a knock sounds on our door. I get up, walk over to it, and open the door to see Rey standing there looking at me with a smile on his face. "Can I come in?"

I move to the side and let Rey in, "What do you want Uncle Rey? Don't you have a match against Kane in a little bit?"

Rey nods his head and looks at me, "My match isn't til last Lillie. I came to wish you luck on your match. I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to do great on this match. I mean, Edge is good but you've got the heart of a true champion."

I smile at him, trying to hold back the tears, "Are...are you proud of me?"

Rey must know why I'm crying because he throws his arms around me. "Si, si, estoy muy orgulloso de ti bebé." Wanting a fathers approval is something that everyone wants. And since the man I called my father for so many years can't be here to watch me on one of the most important days of my life, I just have to settle for the man who helped bring me into this world. I guess what I'm trying to say is, be it the Guerrero family or the Mysterio family, I'm loved by two very good families and I should be happy with either one.

I kiss his cheek and tear away from him. I stare at Phil and then at Rey, "I...uh...I kinda want to be alone so I'm gonna go. Is that okay with you guys?" Rey and Phil both smile and I leave the room. I can't stay in there, I don't want them to distract me from my training. I go to the gym where everyone sort of advoids me. I can't blame them. Would you get in the way of someone who has a vendetta as personal as mine against Edge is? I lift a more weights and work out for a while before I check the clock. I have ten minutes before I have to head out to the ring. I sit on the edge of one of the benches, close my eyes and bow my head. _"I know I don't usually ask anything of you and I know we don't talk that often but...god...if your up there let me do good against Edge tonight. Let me prove to my padre that I'm good. And...and as for my padre...let him know that I love him. Thanks."_ I look up and stand up, heading to the backstage curtain. Adam is standing back there and he smirks and saunters over to me.

"I want to wish you luck on our match tonight because your sure as hell gonna need it," smirks Adam.

I shake my head, "I don't need your luck. I've got talent."

He sneers and says, "Whatever you want to think. Well, the champ has to go to the ring first so I'll see you when you get out there." He walks out as his theme music plays over the loud speakers and I watch him walk down the ramp. I let out a long breath and then smile to myself. I have to make it look like I'm confident against him. I am confident against him. I'm going to win...I just know it.

"_**AND IT'S JUST LIKE/THE OCEAN UNDER THE MOON/WELL THAT'S THE SAME AS THE EMOTION THAT I GET FROM YOU/YOU GOT THE KIND OF LOVIN THAT CAN BE SO SMOOTH/SO GIVE ME YOUR HEART MAKE IT REAL/OR JUST FORGET ABOUT IT...**_" my theme song starts and I head to the ring. I slap the hands of some of my fans, people who think of me the same way that I thought of padre and Rey when I was little. Somewhere in the crowd is a girl or guy who dreams enough about becoming a superstar that one day they actually do see their name in lights. It's what the WWE is about, building dreams and pushing them to excel. My dream is to take that title away from Edge. Lets hope I excel. I get to the ring and smile as the bell rings and the match begins.

Edge locks me up in the grapple and tosses me into the far left turnbuckle. My back hits and I feel it a bit but as he runs towards me to plant a knee in my stomach I move out of the way so he just hits the turnbuckle. I'm down on the ground and I grab his leg to pull him down to me. He falls onto the mat and I stand up to do a leg drop. It connects to his chest and I smile as he writhes in pain. I grab him to lock him in an arm bar to try to weaken his upper body but he puts a foot on the ropes which means I have to let go of him before the count of five. I do so, at the count of four and step back. I don't want to make this a match that people will never remember, so I wait for him to get up. He gets back to his feet and stares at me, snarling, and I can see the spite and contempt in his eyes. He charges me and I move out of the way, letting him run into the ropes and bounce back. As soon as I do though, I wish I hadn't. He catches me with a hard forearm to the chest and I fall backwards onto the mat, my head connecting with a snap. I don't have time to move out of the way as he grabs me and positions me on the turnbuckle. Chop after vicious chop hits me in the chest and I let out a pained shout. He goes to send a final chop to my chest and I raise an arm, counter the move, and throw him so he's where I formerly was in the corner. I climb onto the second rope and lift him up with me before back suplexing him off of the ropes and onto the mat. He hits and I stand up for the fans, taunting him with a natural Guerrero shimmy. I go to the top turnbuckle again and go to him him with a nice little Frog Splash but as I'm coming down, he catches me in a midair spear. I'm not going to say I like it but...well...when you see a good move you have to respect it.

I am laying there in pain and what does that loser Edge decide to do? He walks over to me and starts slapping me in the head to get me up. There are just some things you don't do. One of those things is slap a girl in the head. I push Edge and he hits the ref, sending them both to the ground. I look at this as my chance to do something that only a Guerrero could ever even think about doing. While the ref is down, I swiftly get under the ring and pull out a steel chair. I begin to hit Edge with it in the back and about three hits later, when the ref starts moving again, I toss the chair back under the ring and look like I've been standing there trying to get him up. As soon as the ref is up I run over to pin Edge. 1!2!...He kicks out at three and I'm left wondering how in the hell he managed to push himself up. I grab him by the hair and manage to lift him so that I can attempt to suplex him. He reverses it and instead lands a suplex on me. I let out a scream as my body connects with the match. This has only been going on for about ten minutes and I'm already feeling weak. That's when I remember everyone whose waiting for me to be great backstage. Edge goes for the cover but the ref doesn't even get the two count in before I'm kicking out. Again Edge goes for the cover and again I kick out. He must decide he's had enought because he goes behind me, pulls me so I'm in a sitting position and locks me in a head lock. I can't reach the ropes to break out of the hold and I'm on my last nerve with the pain. I manage to stand up, bringing Adam up with me, the hold still locked on. I bring my leg up and kick him in the knee, forcing him to let go of me. He grunts and I run to the ropes, bouncing back and grabbing him by the hair to slam him to the mat. When he gets back up, his nose is bleeding. Good, maybe that will teach the bastard that you aren't supposed to hit someone in the face. He rolls his shoulders, looking at me challangingly. God I hate it when he show boats. He can't even make it look interesting. I decide to show him what real taunting is about and do the Guerrero shimmy, a bad mistake on my part. He grabs one of my extended arms and throws me over the top rope and I crash onto the floor. I can hear some fans cheering and some booing. I guess there are people in the world who do like Edge.

I get up and onto the ring apron as the ref counts to three. Edge walks over to the ring and starts hitting me in the face, taunting me to do something about it. Finally I have enough and I kick him in the knees to take him down. He's resting against the second ring rope and I get an idea in mind. I run to the opposite set of ropes and when I get to him, I grab onto the middle rope and swing my legs around to hit him in the face. That's right ladies and gentlemen, I've just preformed the 619. I'm standing on the apron and when Edge gets the idea to stand up, I hurl myself at him, catching his head in between my thighs to preform a Hurricanrana. He falls to the mat and I pin him. 1! 2!...3! It takes me a while to realize what I've just done. I...I just beat Edge. Justin Roberts, the ring announcer hands me the title and I hold it up high. You know how I told you I didn't cry when padre died? Well, holding that title high in your hands while the whole world is watching changes something in you. It's almost as if every past champion who held it is standing there with you. I feel the spirit of my father there with me as Phil walks down the ramp and runs into the ring to embrace me. So you know what, I think it's okay to cry now.


	31. Epilog

Epilog

_-Three Months Later-_

Weddings are suppsed to be the happies moments in ones life, right? Not this one. I knew a few months ago something was wrong when my mom started sporting a diamond ring the size of a small rat even though they both denied it. And then Chavo came sprinting to me, out of breath about how he had heard mami and Adam planning for a wedding. That just hit me like a ton of bricks. And now here I stand as moms maid of honor listening to this sermon about true love. This isn't even true love. THis is some fling that two grown adults decided to have. Though, I would probably agree if I hadn't had to fight the man mom's marrying for my title and I didn't know what kind of guy Adam was. But I did and I do. They kiss, which I have to stop myself from retching over, and the sermon is over. On the way our Adam leans over to me and whispers, "Guess you have to call me papi now." That's the last straw come hell or high water I'm going to break this marriage up: even if it means I have to lie, cheat, and steal my way to what I want.

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! SADLY THIS IS THE END OF LATINA HEAT. I LEFT IT OPEN SO IN CASE YOU GUYS WANT TO READ MORE ABOUT LILLIE'S LIFE AND YOU TELL ME TO WRITE A SECOND ONE, I CAN DO SO! PLEASE, DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_


End file.
